i just needed someone
by SEKCENDGAME
Summary: four girls who were once best friends pulled together by an unexpected road trip, along the way realising that at some point or another they each just needed someone... travelling from mystic falls to LA... along with some of our favourite TVD boys! all human ELENA, BONNIE, BEKAH CAROLINE, MARCEL, STEFAN, KLAUS KOL. SLIGHT DAMON AND ELIJAH IN LATER CHAPTERS. please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys. welcome to my new story... though i would update this as i only have the epilouge to write for starstruck.**

**please read and review... they are life.**

**hope you enjoy!**

"ssshhhh! You'll wake my mom" caroline whispered looking between her three best friends "i'll get grounded for so long if she finds us out here"

"then stop talking and start digging we cant do all of this by ourselves" rebekah chastised her blonde friend.

Caroline rolled her eyes but grabbed her moms small gardening trowel and started removing the soil, they had to make a big enough hole for the shoebox to fit.

"what are you guys putting in?" bonnie asked from her space on the ground where she was kneeling, scooping the soil up with her bare hands and throwing it into a big pile beside her.

Caroline opened the empty shoebox and placed a gold heart locket pendant her father had gave her into the box, rebekah smiled before placing her favourite barbie into the box, elena repeated her action with a small key chain, caroline frowned at bonnie "havent you got something you want to put in?"

"nope, ive got everything i need and want right here" she smiled pulling her friends into a hug. The four eight year olds would get into so much trouble for being out this late, yes they were only in carolines back yard, but it was after 11 at night and her mother the sheriff wouldnt be best pleased if she caught them.

"okay then one last thing and were good to go" elena stated placing a picture of the four of them into the box. After returning the lid to its rightfull place, caroline secured it on with tape and rebekah lowered it down into the ground. Smiling as she stood back up and dusted her hands off.

"and there you go, all done, now hurry up and cover it so we can go back in"

All four girls grabbed handfuls of earth dropping it back onto the box. As soon as it was covered and the land was even again they quietly tiptoed back inside careful not to wake the sheriff.

Elena closed the door behind her once they were back in the safety of carolines room "we make a pact, right here and now" she said looking towards bonnie, caroline and rebekah "in ten years time, on the night of prom, we dig it up"

The three girls nodded at elenas statement "i for one already cant wait!" rebekah said excitedly.

Caroline put her hand straight out infront of her, elena placed her hand ontop of carolines "friends forever?" she raised her eyebrows in question. Bonnie smiled and placed her hand ontop of the other brunettes and rebekah followed

"friends forever" all four girls said in unison smiling toward one another.

"nothing in the world could break us apart!" rebekah claimed, the girls all pulled eachother into one another and hugged.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

10 years later

Elena walked down the hallway of mystic falls high, her petruding pregnant belly sticking out infront of her. The other students around her, shot her dagger looks or threw insults at her, but they went straight over her head. The same thing had happened everyday for the past five months and by this point she was really getting used to it. Thank god it was the last day of school. Placing some books in her locker she pulled out the ones she would need for her next class, a tall blonde haired girl knocked into her as her books fell to the floor.

"can you watch where your going?"

"you knocked into me rebekah!" elena shot back furious that she was getting the blame for something that wasnt in the least bit her fault.

Rebekah completely ignored her statement and carried on walking as her entourage of followers raced to catch up with her.

Elena sighed and shook her head, they used to be best of friends once upon a time, they were inseperable, oh how time changes things. Now they were strangers, no interaction at all, caroline and bonnie included, they all ran in different social circles now, rebekah was the popular mean girl, all the guys wanted to do her and all the girls wanted to be her, of course rebekah being rebekah craved the attention and relished in the fact she was doted on hand and foot. Bonnie was the science geek, although she had her own group of friends now, she was like the peace keeper between the others, she wasnt mean or bitchy, if she saw one of the other girls she would say hi, but that was about as far as it went. Caroline was the preppy good girl, straight A student, control freak and organiser of just about every single school dance or town event, although she wasnt mean, she didnt even talk to any of her ex best friends anymore. And here she was Elena gilbert, knocked up and still in high school, the few friends she had, had abandoned her as soon as they found out about her pregnancy not wanting to get caught in the cross fire of the people who ridiculed elena on a daily basis. Now she was a loner. All She wanted was to finish her last day here, attend prom tonight and then tomorrow it would all be over, she would never have to see this awful place or these retched people ever again.

Elena bent down to pick up her dropped books, and she clashed heads with someone, looking up as she rubbed on the sore spot on her head, elena smiled "matt"

The blonde boy had always been nice to her they had been friends since they were young but not friendly enough to actually hang out. Matt grabbed her books and held onto her hand helping her back to her feet. "you okay?"

Elena nodded gratefull "yeah thanks" she smiled taking her books from his hands. "so... Last day here, any plans?" she asked trying to make casual conversation with the quaterback, more so she wouldnt have to walk to her class alone.

Matt nodded and gave her a sideways glance "actually im leaving tomorrow, ive got a football thing in LA, hopefully when they see me play i'll get signed" he shrugged "making a road trip of it, all on my lonesome"

Elena chuckled "sorry to inform you matt but its not much of a road trip by yourself"

"i know but i have to leave tomorrow and no one else is available to come with"

Elena grinned as an idea came to her. Should she ask him if she could tag along? She had always wanted to go to LA, plus there was something she really had to do. Tomorrow is that too soon? Its not as if she had anything to do here, Ah to hell with it "would it be okay if i tagged along for the ride?"

Matt raise dhis eyebrows in suprise "really you wanna come to LA with me?"

"theres something i need to do there, may as well do it sooner rather than later right?" she smiled at him as she pushed her long chocolate brown hair from her face

"what is it?" matt asked with curiosity, he saw the slight waver of elenas facial expression "sorry i shouldnt ask"

"its fine matt really its just not something i want to talk about"

Matt nodded in understanding "i get it, and... Yeah your more than welcome to tag along, i'll be leaving from my place at 9 in the morning, i'll meet you there?"

"absolutely" elena smiled "see you there, and thanks again for helping"

xxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

This was it! It was finally prom night and after months of preperation and hard work on carolines part, she stood in the centre of the dance floor, smiling triumphently as she looked at the crowds of people around her, all dancing, laughing and enjoying themselves. The loud thrumming of the music made her ear drums vibrate and she couldnt think straight let alone hear what dana, the annoying i try to take over everything bitch was saying. She just nodded at the brunette and walked away not having a clue what the girl was talking about.

The music suddenly stopped as a fight broke out, caroline turned to see the culprits, narrowing her eyes at them. Of course jeremy gilbert and Tyler Lockwood, she shouldnt have suspected anyone else. She watched as mr saltzman pulled tyler who was stradling jeremy off of the ground and ushered him to the nearest exit. All that over one druggie whore bag such as vicki donavon. Pathetic.

The music started back up again and caroline sighed in relief when everyone resumed their earlier activities. She walked over to the punch bowl to get herself a drink where she saw matt "hey matt" she smiled at him.

The blonde male leaned in to her pulling her into a hug "hey care, hows it going?" he asked pulling back "you did a good job tonight" he spoke truthfully looking around the place. "i know its like a practice run for your wedding or something" he joked and caroline slapped him lightly across the chest.

Matt and caroline had dated for a year, a couple of year back, realising they were probably better off as friends, they broke up and went their seperate ways although they had remained close and good friends

Caroline grinned at him "thanks"

"you look hot tonight" another male voice spoke up, caroline turned to glare at him.

"seriously tyler! Stalker much?"

Tyler smiled as he grabbed at her hips pulling her into him "come on care dance with me?" he said while grinding his hips against hers, she could smell the over powering scent of alcohol on his breath as she pushed him away.

"I'd rather stick needles in my eyeballs" she huffed.

Tylers jaw tensed and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, seeing tyler getting out of control, matt stepped in the middle of them "okay ty! Why dont you go outside and get some fresh air?" he suggested as he waved over mr saltzman.

Tyler pushed matt away and stormed off towards the exit, with the history teacher on his tail. "thanks for that" caroline smiled

"no problem" he shrugged "you know tyler"

"yeah its just tyler being tyler, normal, dick, douchy bag tyler"

Matt chuckled offerimg his hand to her "would you like to dance with me caroline forbes?"

Caroline took his hand with a smile and a curt not before he whisked her away to the dance floor.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Rebekah strut into the large gym where the prom was being held, her yellow tight fitting prom dress hugged her in all the right places. She stopped with a hand on her hip taking in the scene around her. High school for Rebekah was probably as good as any high school experience could be. She was the popular, head cheerleader, definitely at the top of the schools social chain, but just like anyone else she couldnt wait to leave. Graduating high school officially made you an adult. After being the baby of the family and being molly coddled by her brothers her whole life, this was her way of saying 'yep screw you im old enough to do what i want now'

Not to mention she couldnt wait to leave this shitty one pony town, tomorrow she was leaving with her brother to go to LA to visit her boyfriend of two years. Damon Salvatore. He had graduated three years prior, and didnt have alot of people that liked him. Except maybe his brother stefan, but that was only because he was family and felt an obligation to his older brother.

"i cant bloody wait to leave this hell hole"

"yeah lucky you, not all of us have the means to just take off and leave" one of rebekahs friends stated obviously talking about the fact, rebekahs mother had left her millions in a trust fund when she had died. "you know i dont know why your bothering to go see damon douche bag salvatore"

"hes probably in LA doing another girl as we speak" another girl sniggered.

"he is not!" rebekah snapped, letting her temper get the best of her.

"oh please its been almost 6 months since you last saw him, do you honestly think hes abstained from sex that whole time? I dont think so"

Rebekah huffed. Not because of what the girls were saying but the fact that they were probably right, what man in his right mind wouldnt aknowledge all the rich, stick thin super models that resided in LA, especially if their other half was across the other side of the country. "whatever" rebekah huffed as she walked away from her friends with a wave of her arm.

It was an hour into prom and already bonnie bennett was bored out of her mind, this really wasnt her thing. Honestly no high school function was but prom was like a right of passage, it was the last hurrar before they all set off into the big bad world of adolesence. If you were to ask bonnie she'd tell you she would much rather be at home watching harry potter or re runs of the big bang theory. She gazed around the lavish hall that was decorated the only way caroline forbes could decorate it. Big silver stars trickled down from the ceiling, the lighting was bright but not too harsh and the tables were set with burgandy table clothes. She saw the girl in question dancing with matt, she had the biggest smile on her face as she laughed at one of matts ridiculous jokes. Next she turned to rebekah who had a scowl on her face that looked like she was about to murder someone. Then she looked to Elena, she stood in the corner of the room near the punch bowl looking as miserable as ever. Making her way over to her she smiled "hey 'lena" she said with a wave of her hand.

Elena pushed herself off of the wall slightly suprised bonnie was talking to her "hey"

"so i know where like 18 now and we were just kids back then, but its prom night, and we made a pact"

"bonnie no offence or anything but that pact doesnt mean anything, at the time it did but now..."

"i know what your about to say" bonnie cut her off "were like strangers, rebekahs a bitch, we dont even talk anymore, but i honestly think we owe this to ourselves, im going to dig it up elena with or without you and the others so if you wanna be there, i'll meet you at 11 outside of carolines house" bonnie said as she turned on her heels to walk away.

"bonnie wait!" elena stopped her, bonnie turned back to face her and elena grinned at her "i suppose if were going to start digging up carolines back yard, we should probably ask her if she wants to come"

"and rebekah"

Elena rolled her eyes at the name "really?"

"yes elena, really" bonnie stuck her arm out for elena to link in, which she took without another thaught "now come on we have to find the slightly neurotic blonde and the wicked witch of the west"

Elena sighed "wicked bitch of the west, you mean"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

After finding rebekah, bonnie explained to her what they were going to do and asked her if she wanted to come, to which rebekah had laughed in thier faces and walked away. They quickly scuttled on towards caroline who took a little persuation but after reminding her that this was the last thing all of the girls had promised to do together she had eventually caved.

"my moms not home, so at least we dont have to be quiet this time" caroline joked awkwardly as she stood in her red prom gown holding a spade in her hand.

"i cant even remember what i put in there" elena mused sitting down on the dirt.

"i can, it was a gold locket my dad gave me before he left" caroline said as she started digging.

Bonnie sat down beside elena and smiled walmly at her "i didnt put anything in, i remember just thinking i had everything i ever wanted, my mom had just came back and i had the best friends i could ever ask for"

The three girls glanced at eachother awkwardly, and for a split second everyone fell silent, the girls werent just best friends they were like sisters at one point, each taking turns to sleep at the others houses, they went to school together, played together, ate together, slept together. They were joined at the hip. Caroline smiled as she reminisced.

"lets just get this over with, shall we?"

All three girls turned in unison to see rebekah "i thought you werent coming?" caroline stated

Rebekah shrugged making her way towards them "well prom got boring" she said off handedly "and i had nothing better to do so i thought why not go dig up a load of bloody soil, while wearing a custom made $900 dress"

Elenas eyes widened "you paid nine hundred dollars for that" she said gesturing towards rebekahs attire.

"yes i did, now come on keep digging i havent got all night"

After caroline dug for a couple of minutes, bonnie took over, rebekah just flat out refused to help and bonnie wouldnt let elena do any strenuous activity due to her condition.

Elena laughed "im not sick bonnie, im pregnant"

Rebekah chuckled as she gazed at her finely manicured nails "and whos fault is that?"

"okay guys were getting way off subject here" bonnie stepped in trying to difuse the situation before it became to heated while pushing the last bit of dirt off of the box "eurgh god look how old it looks, someone else open it, im scared"

Rebekah snatched the box from bonnie with a roll of her eyes "give it here" she snapped as she started to peel back the tape the lid was secured with, suprisingly she sat down on the ground obviously not caring about her dress any longer and placed the box in the middle of the four of them, removing the lid carefully "oh my god" rebekah gasped picking her doll out of the box "i remember wanting to be like barbie when i was younger, all the clothes and accesories, and that pink convertible sports car she had, i really wanted that"

The other three girls smiled at her "i wanted to see the world, go travelling" elena informed them twirling the earth key chain inbetween her fingers

"looks like that isnt going to be happening for a while" rebekah laughed pointedly looking at elenas ever growing bump. Elena shook her head and ignored rebekahs comment.

"i wanted to find my dad, i know he lives in dallas and i know he wants to see me, hes just to scared, after all this time you know?" caroline smiled sadly at the others and elena put her hand on her back soothingly.

"maybe you should go find him, me and matt are leaving tomorrow, heading to LA, maybe you could join us, i know matt wouldnt mind" she suggested

"your going to los angeles? With matt? Why?" rebekah asked slightly baffled

"theres something i need to do out there, hes going for something to do with football and asked if i wanted to go" elena shrugged

Rebekah scowled "im going to LA tomorrow, im moving there, damon and i are going house hunting, i wasnt supposed to be going until next week but niks got an art convetion so i thought i would ride along with him, that way i can suprise damon" she smiled

Elena stood up from the ground "i think itll be more of a suprise for you" she mumbled but rebekah still heard her.

"and what is that supposed to mean?" rebekah glared at her stepping towards her.

Elena stood her ground unfazed by rebekah. Yes she was mean and a bitch but thats as far as it went with rebekah. Harsh words were all she had. "you know exactly what i mean!"

"okay okay, i think were all a little on edge right now, its been almost 7 years since we spent this long together, everyone needs to calm down" bonnie yelled pulling elena away from rebekah, always the peace maker.

"whatever im out of here, have a nice life" rebekah huffed as she walked away from the three girls.

Caroline started to cover the whole in the ground with soil again "if you wanna come with me and matt tomorrow were leaving his place at 9" elena smiled before walking in the opposite direction as rebekah did.

Bonnie sighed as she helped caroline "even after everything that just happened, im still glad we did this... Together" she said as she took the photo of the four small 8 year olds and placed it in her bag.

Caroline shot her a sideways glance "me too bon" she agreed with a small smile.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

"is it really necesarry to bring all these bags bekah?"

"yes nik, it is, yes im only going for a two week visit, but i have to look good for damon" she told her brother as he lifted another bag into the trunk of his car.

Klaus scowled at the thought of the eldest salvatore. They had never gotten along. Damon was sarcastic, and a player, his baby sister could do a hell of a lot better. "damons a dick!" he stated with a smirk "now stefan on the other hand, is a lot more suited to you darling sister"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, he was only saying that because stefan was his best friend. He, stefan and her other brother kol had been friends for as long as she could remember and although she thought stefan was sweet and cute, damon was the bad boy, who didnt like a little bit of danger in thier lives? Not too mention he was three years older than bekah which royally pissed off her brothers, which made her all the more happy to be dating him.

"wouldnt you agree, bonnie?" klaus asked her raising his eyebrows.

"dont even think about getting me involved" she said her hands up defensively "im just along for the ride" she said as she hopped into the back of the car.

"i agree" elena piped up. Rebekah snapped her head towards the pregnant brunette and noticed caroline standing beside her.

"what are you doing here?"

"matt had a change of plans, we were hoping maybe we could jump in with you guys?" caroline asked as she walked toward the car.

After meeting up at matts house he had informed them that he wasnt leaving until the week after. His mother had just came back into town and knowing if he left her in mystic falls with his sister vicki would only end in bloodshed, he had decided to stay in town for a little while longer.

Klaus looked up at the blonde beauty and smiled "the more the merrier" he couldnt stop his eyes from raking over the blonde girl. Her petite frame and her perfect curves. The way the light bounced of her curled golden locks.

Rebekah smacked her brothers arm bringing him out of his thoughts "i dont think thats such a good idea"

"im not going to LA, just to dallas you can drop me off as your passing through" caroline informed them as klaus took her bag placing it in the trunk.

"well well isnt this going to be fun" he smiled "you havent changed a bit love" he said taking in carolines appearence once more.

"you have" she smiled remembering the skinny geek with glasses she remembered from all them years ago. an improvement had definitely been made, his frame was now lean but muscular, his deep blue eyes unhidden by the huge glasses he once wore and those dimples... Well she had always had a thing for his dimples "nice to see you again klaus"

"like wise" he nodded curtly

"eurggh! Whatever! Can we just get going now?" rebekah huffed as she pulled open the cars front passenger door. "you will be able to squeeze into the back wont you elena?" she added slyly.

Elena ignored her again placing her bag in the trunk and got into the back of the car.

Klaus took his place in the drivers seat placing the keys in the ignition, he turned to the others "well i can honestly say i didnt think i would ever see you all in the same place again, let alone for a five day roadtrip"

"yes well the faster you start the car, the faster we get there and this nightmare will all be over" rebekah said thru clenched teeth.

Klaus twisted the car keys and the car took off toward route 636 leaving mystic falls behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone, please please leave me a review to let me know if your enjoying this story... i have alot planned for it, so hopefully you will give me the encouragement to carry on.**

**this is chapter 2...here it goes!**

Klaus had been driving for a couple of hours, rebekah was beside him in the front passenger seat, and elena and bonnie in the back with caroline sandwiched inbetween them in the middle. Thier had been idol chit chat between the girls but nothing near a full conversation.

Klaus had kept to himself, listening to his rock music that blared from the car speakers, as he thought about how different a couple of years could make. His sister for instance, she used to be a sweet little girl who would do anything for her friends, she was his baby sister. Now she was vain and selfish and dating a guy everyone hated, klaus was pretty sure she was only dating Damon to get a rise out of him and thier other siblings. No matter how old rebekah got he would always see her as the innocent child that needed protecting. He had attempted to teach her how to defend herself a couple of year back, but she was too fussy about breaking a nail that eventually he just gave up.

Klaus was a mans man. He didnt go around picking fights but he definitely knew how to defend himself, even when he was younger, whenever Elijah wasnt around, rebekah and kol would go to him for help if they were ever having any trouble, thats just who he was. The defender of the family.

He groaned internally as he realised now here he was stuck in a car with nobody for company but four teenage girls for the next god knows how many days.

"do we really have to listen to this nik?" rebekah complained from beside him.

"yeah nik" caroline mocked the name, to everyone else but his family he was just klaus "its really giving me a headache"

"i know right! Theres no need to have it that loud" bonnie complained

Klaus smirked at his sister "my car, my rules, my music"

Rebekah smiled at him sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes "please can we change it?" she said in her most convincingly sweet voice.

God he hated when she did that. She had all three of her brothers wrapped around her little finger. If she wanted something, she knew exactly how to get it.

"yeah please klaus, just 10 minutes" caroline smiled at him from the backseat, he turned to glance at her, and couldnt believe how beautiful she had grown up to be. She was mesmerizing. Unable to say no to the hot blonde in the back or the annoying blonde at his side he huffed "fine five minutes" he said as he turned the dial on the radio to a different station.

Klaus twisted his face as a cheesy pop song came on and all four girls faces lit up and they started singing along instantly. If only kol and stefan could see him now, they would never let him live it down. He shouldnt be listening to this bollocks. He scrunched his face up again, shaking his head he quickly changed the station back.

"seriously?" caroline huffed as the head banging rock music screamed thru the speakers again "you said five minutes"

Klaus shook his head and held a sour expression "i couldnt stand that any longer"

"your such a bore nik"

"you know rebekah if you want to listen to that shit, you could always buy your own car, then i wouldnt have to drive you cross country" he smiled knowing fine well he was going to get a rise out of her.

"well maybe if Elijah hadnt of frozen all of my accounts i could by a car" she huffed as she slapped the dash board, she instantly regretted it when she felt the sting of pain on her fingers, she pouted checking over her nails.

"it was for your own good bekah, at the rate you were spending it, you would have had nothing left by the time you turn 21"

"whatever" she huffed again turning her back on her brother to look out of the window.

The car fell into another silence. Caroline twiddled her hair inbetween her thumb and fore finger, elena yawned rubbing soothing circles on her swollen stomach and bonnie groaned "can we stop soon, i really need to use the bathroom"

"yeah me too, maybe you should try having a person stomping on your bladder every five minutes" elena laughed

Klaus couldnt help but be thankfull it wasnt rebekah in elenas position, if anyone dared to knock up his sister, especially at such a young age, he would make it his own personal mission in life to hunt them down and snap their neck. But not before torturing them a little. "we'll stop at the next service station" he promised.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

After what felt like hours they eventually pulled up at a gas station, elena jumped out of the car and headed toward the bathroom, with bonnie and caroline following behind her. Klaus pulled the gas hose and placed it in position to fill the car, taking off his sun glasses he let his eyes roam the length of carolines body. God she was stunning, in her little denim shorts and white vest top, she was a vision.

Noticing the gleam in his eyes rebekah twisted her face and slapped him across the back of the head "dont even think about it nik!" she warned him

Klaus shook his head but still smirked "what? im not doing anything bekah"

"i know fine well what your doing, just dont okay" rebekah crossed her arms over her chest and leaned onto the car "shes not like other girls nik, she doesnt just sleep with random guys"

Klaus grinned at her amused "be careful bekah, people might think you actually care"

Rolling her eyes she pushed herself back off the car "besides havent you got a problem with the age gap between me and damon? Theres five years between you and caroline" she smiled raising her eyebrows knowing she had him stumped "just leave her alone nik"

Seeing the other girls making thier way back into the car he made his way to the clerk to pay for the gas. Getting back in the car they took off again.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Klaus pulled over on the side of the road, resting his head back onto the head rest he yawned pulling the keys from the ignition.

"why are we stopping?"

"im tired" klaus replied wiping at his eyes

It was starting to get dark and they had been driving for 8 hours straight with only the one bathroom break. Klaus eyes were sore from concentrating on the road so hard.

"so then...let someone else drive"

Klaus laughed "nobody drives this car but me"

Elena leaned forward "we cant just stay here" rebekah and bonnie nodded thier heads in agreement.

"ive got a tent and some sleeping bags in the trunk"

"na ah! No way am i camping out here! Definitely not!" rebekah screeched

"you dont have to! Sleep where you are if you have to. I really dont care bekah!" klaus snapped at her feeling irritated.

"you might be used to these shit conditions nik, but were not, im not sleeping here!" rebekah confirmed and klaus glared at her. Rebekah put her head down, so she didnt have to look at her brother. "besides isnt it bad for pregnant women to sleep in tents or what have you, she should be in a nice comfortable warm bed"

"like you care" elena chuckled dryly

"how far away is the next motel?" caroline asked "we could carry on driving until we get there... If its not too far" she suggested.

Rebekah smiled at her idea, anything would be better than camping in some grubby old tent "how much money do we have?"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Bonnie rolled her eyes as rebekah, elena and klaus continued to argue back and forth across the table. One day together and this was what she had to put up with. By the time they got to LA she was pretty sure she would have lost her mind. Caroline was staring out of the window looking bored as she tapped the table with her fingers.

The argueing and insults grew louder and louder and the group recieved more and more death glares from the customers of the tiny establishment they had drove to. "guys everone is staring" bonnie said as she leaned across the table but they ignored her and carried on with their squabble "everyone is staring" she said again forcing a smile thru clenched teeth. The arguing continued as they still paid no attention to what she was saying.

Eventually she had enough throwing her fist down on the table with a thud. Everyone except klaus was startled causing them to jump with fright. They all looked at bonnie and she smiled "okay now that i have your attention, what i was saying is everyone is staring at us, so maybe we should keep the noise down, unless you wanna get kicked out of here before weve even eaten?"

Rebekah had the nerve to look ashamed as she put her head down, elena glanced around at the other customers with an apologetic look on her face. Caroline smiled at bonnies authority "okay then, lets continue" she said reaching forward onto the table and scooping up the pile of money "we have 438 dollars, we should be able to manage to pay for gas, food, and a room for the night" caroline informed them

"this is an atrocity, i dont just manage to pay for things, im a bloody 18 year old millionaire, i buy what i want" rebekah huffed folding her arms across her chest.

Klaus smirked but caroline spoke before he could say anything "438 dollars is okay, we can survive on this" she nodded

"yeah but really a motel? It better not be a rent by the hour"

"its better than a tent rebekah" elena pointed out and rebekah reluctantly nodded in agreement

"okay then, i saw a motel about five minutes down the road we could stay at"

Rebekah scrunched her nose up in disgust "fine!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

The meal at the diner hadnt been much but it would sustain them for the night, rebekah had went to the bathroom to redo her make up. Even though it was now after 9pm and she was on a road trip with her three ex best friends and her brother, she still felt the need to look her best. Bonnie and elena had went in search of pickled eggs, for elena to keep her craving at bay.

Caroline gazed at klaus from across the table, never before had she been so lost in someone. His deep blue eyes were cast down onto the out of date newspaper he was reading, her eyes lowered to his neck and she saw a couple of leather necklaces sticking out from under his khaki green long sleeved top, she noticed a tattoo on the left side of his chest peaking out just under his collar bone, but couldnt get a close enough look to see what it was. God how she wished she could. His lips were plump and cherry coloured and that dark blonde curly hair. She could imagine rubbing her hands thru that hair while... Okay stop caroline! She chastised herself.

"enjoying the view sweetheart?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him "No!" she protested

"what so you stare at everyone like that do you?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Caroline blushed, had he honestly noticed her oggling him? she internally face palmed herself. Bad caroline!  
>She stuttered attempting to come up with a good believable excuse "actually... I was trying to figure out what your tattoo is" yes that was good enough.<p>

Klaus gave her a knowing look "of course you were" he grinned "well to answer your question its a feather on my left arm, a few little birds flying away from it leading onto my chest, i got it before i... Well erm it was a few years ago"

"how many do you have?"

"two, that one and one on my back, its a triangle" he informed her.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "why did you get a triangle tattoo on your back, you do realise its permanent, your gonna have a triangle tattoo for the rest of your life"

Klaus chuckled "each point means something different, truth, love and loyalty...all of them connect together, If you have those three things in your life im pretty sure you'll be happy. Its not about money or popularity as my sister seems to think. Its about the people around you" he shrugged "if you surround yourself with negativity then your out look will be negative"

Caroline smiled at him in awe "im surrounded by negative people on a daily basis and ive got a pretty positive outlook" she contradicted him

"thats because your you... Dont think i dont remember you when you were younger" he smirked "you were always prancing around like you were on top of the world, im not saying thats a bad thing, it just means your more closed off to the bad things that happen in the world"

"im not closed off!" she said offended "i know exactly what can go on in this world i just choose to rise above it. Like you said negativity makes others negative... So why bother when you can smile and maybe just brighten up someone elses day"

Never before had he met someone with so much light, caroline forbes truly fascinated him "okay i submit you win, and i agree, just the thought of seeing you each day would bring a smile to my face" he said as he turned up the dial on the charm "your more than just a pretty face"

Caroline blushed and turned her head away from him letting her hair fall to hide her red cheeks. God caroline! What are you eight? Seeing her embarassment he decided to put her out of her misery by changing the subject "do you have any tattoos?"

"just the one" she smiled thankfull that they were back on neutral ground "its an elphant on my foot"

"an elphant? You do realise its permanent" he threw her words back at her as he glanced under the table toward her sandal clad foot looking for said tattoo.

"shut up!" she laughed "i was being rebelious, having a sheriff mother everyone expects me to be little miss goody two shoes all the time" she shrugged "so when i was 16 i rebelled and decided to get a tattoo. It was the smallest design in the shop, i didnt want anything too big, as you said theyre not exactly reversable, my mother still doesnt know its there"

Klaus laughed standing up from the table "i think the whole point in being a rebel is to actually let people know your being a rebel love"

"well what about you? Did you ever do anything reckless when you were younger?" she asked him eyebrows quirked

Klaus faltered slightly not knowing how to answer. He had done alot of things he regretted. He worked impulsively. He did things without thinking them thru, and sometimes but not all the time regretted it straight after. "ive done lots of things im not proud of caroline but if i start to tell you now we would be here all night, so for now the most your going to get out of me is, its a story for another time"

"you cant be that bad"

"come on, i think its best we find the others and get going" he said as he walked toward the exit in search of elena and bonnie, leaving a baffled caroline behind him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXXXXX

Klaus booked a room with two double beds from the cheap motel that did infact rent by the hour. As they walked thru the door rebekah scoffed in disgust, the whole room screamed prostitution, the walls were painted bright red and the sheets were a disgusting shade of green.

"im not staying here" rebekah moaned

"where else are we going to stay?" caroline challenged

"im not staying here" she repeated walking into the room looking around the room.

"oh stop with the complaining! Its either this or a tent outside!" elena reminded her

Klaus smirked. That is exactly why he remember liking these girls, they werent afraid to stick up for themselves or call his sister out on her BS. "Your choice rebekah"

"fine! i'll stay but we leave first thing!" she ordered pointing between the others.

The room consisted of a table shoved in the corner with a kettle on for tea, coffee, etc. The two beds were about two foot apart placed up against the back wall. And the door for the bathroom was right next to one of the beds. It was decided that rebekah would share a bed with bonnie, caroline would share a bed with elena and klaus would sleep on the floor. After settling down for the night caroline lay staring up at the ceiling.

Her mother was probably freaking out right now. She never did anything on a whim, everything she did was planned in advance and strategically thought thru over and over, caroline always put on a show for everyone, always held a smile on her face but internally she was screaming, she felt like this was somethig she had to do, a part of her was missing, like a hole inside of her and until she met her father, that hole would never be filled. Yes her mom would be angry but she was an adult, old enough and wise enough to make her own decisions. Realising she wasnt going to be able to sleep anytime soon, she slid out of bed and decided on a cup of tea to try and help her relax.

"cant sleep love?"

Caroline jumped at the hushed voice "you scared me, i thought everyone was sleeping"

"it seems everyone is" he said from his make shift bed on the floor "except you"

She noticed he had a pad of paper rested on his lap and a couple of pencils strewn around him, he had them at the diner earlier, she remembered seeing them when she was on one of her secret eye stalking missions.

"its really uncomfortable sharing a bed with a pregnant woman, shes been tossing and turning all night, would you like some of this awful cheap brand tea?" she offered picking the box up

Klaus chuckled "allow me" he offered as he set the paper down on the floor beside him "its all about how you prepare it love" he informed her

"oh really?" she raised her eyebrows as she sat on his blanket on the floor

"i make an exquisit cup of tea"

Caroline watched as he prepared the cups off tea, placing the bags into the cups and placing two cubes of sugar in each before adding the water and milk. He left the tea bag in the cup and handed it to her. "the perfect cuppa" he smiled.

"the perfect cuppa" she mocked trying to imitate his bold british accent causing him to chuckle at how terrible it was. Taking a sip of her tea she sighed debating weather she should ask what she really wanted to ask "about earlier, i could see you were torn about talking about whatever it was you did when you were younger, and i just want you to know that im not pushing for answers"

"well then why bring it up?"

"because you just walked away from me, i was confused at first but then after seing that look in your eyes, i felt bad for even asking you, so i just wanted to clear the air, make sure were okay"

How could one person know so much about him within the space of one day, he was usually good at hiding his emotions "were okay" he assured her and she smiled brightly at him.

"good"

"so sleeping next to elena?" he smiled

"impossible! Never again, i think tomorrow night i would rather camp out, as long as im not the one sleeping next to her" she laughed

Klaus finished off his cup of tea "cant be worse than the floor"

"do you want another pillow or something?" she asked him making her way to the bed and pulling on one of her pillows and offering it to him

"no no im fine, ive slept on worse, trust me"

Caroline couldnt help but be intrigued by what he had said, rebekah mentioned something earlier about bad conditions too, what the hell did that mean? She smiled at him standing up, she placed her cup back on the table. "i guess we should probably try to sleep, long day of driving again tomorrow" she pointed out "thanks for the perfect cuppa" she tried to imitate him again

He smirked and shook his head "still not getting any better love"

Klaus lay on the floor pulling the covers back over him while caroline climbed into bed, snuggling under the duvet "goodnight klaus"

"goodnight caroline"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i hope yo enjoy reading this please leave a review otherwise i lose all insentive to write and i have big plans for this story so i really dont want to give it up. **

**let me know what you guys think...**

**heres chapter 3 for you. Enjoy!**

After an almost sleepless night, between elena wriggling around and her thoughts running away with her imagination, caroline was exhausted. Climbing into the shower she let the hot water soothe her body. She really didnt know what to think about klaus, had he been homeless? No that couldnt be it, he had family and friends, none of whom would see him on the streets. Then thier was the way he closed up about his past, there was obviously things he didnt want to talk about, everyone had a past, so why was she so adament on finding out about his?

She heard the bathroom door open and close again, just about to grab a towel and yell at the intruder, she heard elena "sorry care, i just couldnt wait"

Caroline rolled her eyes but didnt make any mave to get her out "its fine elena, just dont flush, it makes the water cold"

Caroline heard the bathroom door open again "hey im in here" elena said annoyed.

Caroline grit her teeth "im in here!"

"I just need to brush my teeth" bonnie defended herself

Could she not have five minutes peace in this place, she couldnt even shower without interuption, giving up she pulled the towel from the rack, wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower "what do you guys think of klaus?" bonnie asked both of them but her eyes rested on caroline.

"god hes hot! Isnt he hot?" elena admitted as she also turned to caroline.

"why are you both looking at me like that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "come on care its obvious you like him, i mean whats not to like?" the answer to her question would be nothing, he was sweet, hot, protective, caring, rugged with that five o clock shadow he had after not shaving for a couple of days. Caroline didnt answer instead she simply rolled her eyes.

"its a shame hes been in jail" elena piped up

"WHAT? he was in jail?"

"yeah care i thought you knew, supposedly he killed someone" elena spoke again as she fiddled with her hair in the mirror.

So thats what he had meant when he said he was used to worse conditions, caroline had heard enoigh from her mother to know jail and prison cells were pretty bad. Apparently thier was only a cot like bed and a toilet in the cells, the walls were bare and the place was just out right awful. Caroline shuddered at the thought.

"he did not!" bonnie replied in a hushed tone "at least i dont think he did" she shrugged "come on care, dont be upset"

Caroline glared at bonnie "im on a road trip with a killer and your telling me not to be upset! God if my mom could see me now she would be so proud" she added sarcastically.

"we dont know anything for sure, you know what mystic falls is like, rumours and gossip, thats all there is to do in that town"

"maybe we should ask rebekah?" elena suggested opening the bathroom door

Caroline raised her hands "im not asking anything, besides its you two that should worry im only with you until tomorrow" she quipped as she walked back into the bedroom.

Caroline dressed and threw her hair up into a messy bun as fast as she could and made her way out to the car.

"good morning love" klaus smiled taking her bag from her and placed it in the trunk "i was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some breakfast before we leave?"

Caroline couldnt even look at his beautiful face. Stop that caroline! Hes a killer, not beautiful at all. Nope. She let her eyes roam around the area "wheres the others?"

"they went to the little convenience store around the corner"

"what and left me here by myself?" she huffed annoyed that they would leave her. Some friends they were, well they werent technically friends more like frenemies, but still did they want her to get murdered and ditched in the middle of nowhere?

"no they left me here with you" he smirked. Oh great that made things better.

"can we just go now? Theres some stuff i wanted" she said as she walked briskly away from him.

Klaus was bewildered. What the hell just happened? She was fine before she went to bed last night and now she wouldnt even look at him. Maybe she was just tired? To say he was confused would be an understatement.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

They left the convenience store at around 11 that morning, rebekah and bonnie had somewhat became friends again at least for the time being. After rebekah declared someone else would have to take the passenger seat in the car so she could do bonnies nails in the back, caroline had so graciously given it to elena not wanting to sit next to klaus. At least if she was in the back he couldnt see her as well as if she were in the front, and that way less interaction. She knew she was being a little selfish making a pregnant woman sit next to the killer that was klaus mikaelson but elena seemed unfazed by his past indescretions.

Caroline took out her phone, turning it on she found seven text messages. All from her mom. She had been gone just over 24 hours and already her mom was panicking, acting as if she was 8 not 18.

Where are you? - mom

Found your letter, sweetie you cant go all the way to dallas by yourself, come back and i'll try to contact your father - mom

I just ran into matt donavan, who you obviously arent with, as you said you would be, please contact me, im worried - mom

Caroline forbes if you dont call me in the next couple of hours, my detective skills will be coming out to play, dont think i wont find you - mom

Having decided she had read enough, she quickly sent her mom a reply and turned her phone off again.

Im fine mom, im with elena, bonnie and rebekah, theyre dropping me off in dallas, i'll call you later today, i promise. Love you xx  
>***<p>

Deciding to leave klaus out of it was the best decision. If her mom knew she was on a roadtrip with a guy, no doubt she would do a background check and if what caroline found out this morning was true then it could only end tragically.

Seeing the pained look on her face thru the rearview mirror klaus piped up "everything okay?"

"why wouldnt it be?" she asked with no emotion at all

Klaus eyes narrowed and his brows dipped "are you mad at me or something?"

"why would i be mad at you? I hardly even know you" she shrugged nochalantly

Klaus opened his mouth to reply but instead got a face full of smoke. The engine started to cut out and he sighed "you have got to be bloody kidding me" he scoffed as smoke poured out from the hood, pulling over to the side of the road they all scrambled to get out of the car, elena was covering her mouth and waffting the smoke away from her face.

Klaus lifted the hood of the car, fiddling around with a few things before wiping his head with his oil clad hand. Caroline couldnt help but notice how hot he looked all sweaty and covered in oil. It really was quite the turn on. "its a cracked radiator"

"what does that mean?" bonnie asked coming up beside him to take a look

"it means that were not going to be going anywhere anytime soon"

"i'll call a towtruck" caroline informed them pulling her phone from her tight fitting jean pocket.

"how long will that take?" rebekah asked annoyance evident in her tone as she flicked her hair back. Klaus shrugged not knowing the answer "thats just perfect"

"maybe we could walk to the nearest town? Wasnt thier one back that way?" bonnie asked as she pointed in the direction they had just drove from "it was only like 10 minutes ago"

"yeah in a car, if we walk it would take alot longer" rebekah complained

"okay then, you four stay here, i'll go get the tow" klaus told them strutting away.

"hurry up! We dont want to be stuck here forever" rebekah sighed pulling out a vanity case full of nail polish "caroline, nails?" she smiled

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

"im hungry" elena complained as she lay on the hood of the car

"okay how long does it take to get a towtruck?" rebekah huffed as she threw her arms up in the air

"hes only been gone just over an hour" caroline informed them lying across the backseats with her arm over her face.

"im so hungry"

Rebekah turned to glare at elena "we heard you! Your hungry! so what"

"so if you havent noticed im pregnant rebekah! I do need to eat" elena snapped back

"well you got yourself into that position" rebekah replied slyly

Bonnie stood up from the floor "rebekah" she said trying to difuse the situation. The last thing they needed right now was for an arguement to break out.

"what?" the blonde snapped again

"why do you have to be such a bitch?" elena yelled standing up moving closer to rebekah

"i simply stated the truth elena" rebekah pouted as she played with a lock of her hair "maybe if you used protection or werent such a slut, you wouldnt be in this position"

Elena laughed "is that Rebekah Mikaelson calling me a slut?"

Caroline sat up in the back of the car and climbed out "seriously! Thats enough! I am so sick of you both bitching and moaning every second of the day"

"i should never of agreed to you coming on this trip" rebekah huffed

"we just dont fit together anymore"

"this was a mistake" caroline groaned, taking one last look at the others before climbing back into the car.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

The towtruck had eventually arrived with klaus, and after driving back to the nearest town with a garage the group had been informed the bill for the tow truck and the repairs would be well over the amount they had.

"this trip is over, im gonna call my mom, see if she'll come get me" caroline told the others as she walked toward the phone.

"your leaving?" rebekah asked. Caroline noticed the look of dissapointment on her face

"you cant leave care, please"

"bonnie its not that i want to leave but if you havent noticed were stranded in..." caroline looked around trying to figure out where she was before continuing "where am i?"

"louisiana" klaus made his way toward her taking the payphone from her hand "elena just had an idea"

Caroline rolled her eyes "and what would that be?"

Elena smirked from her place on the ground and pointed at a flyer in the window of the garage. All three girls followed and caroline huffed "seriously?"

CAMI'S BAR  
>KARAOKE COMPETITION TONIGHT<br>1000 DOLLARS 1ST PRIZE  
>500 DOLLARS 2ND PRIZE<br>200 DOLLARS 3RD PRIZE

"oh yeah" bonnie smiled at caroline

"we cant sing in a karaoke competition!" caroline exclaimed pulling her fingers thru her hair

"we cant, but you can"

"no! Absolutely no way Rebekah!"

"why not? You sang for matt that time at the grill"

"you were there?" she asked and rebekah nodded as did bonnie

"that was like a one time performance, i only did it to impress matt"

Klaus couldnt help the pang of jelousy he felt. Who was matt? He knew she was single otherwise rebekah would have said something, he remembered vaguely caroline mentioning matt when they turned up for a lift yesterday morning.

"and you succeeded, now im sure you could impress the people at the bar and win us that 1000 dollar prize" bonnie replied

"even if i agreed to do this, there is no way i'll win first prize" the girls and klaus could see her resolve shattering

Klaus turned to her "you dont have to either of the prizes would be a great help, you can do this caroline"

The way he spoke made her believe him. She just had to go up there sing and then it would all be over with. But what if she humiliated herself? What if she choked or fell. "you can do this care" elena smiled as she rubbed her arm soothingly

"youll be great, just try your best"

Caroline turned to rebekah as she spoke. Why was she being so nice? She looked between the three girls and then to klaus and sighed "excuse me?" she spoke to one of the mechanics "can you give us directions to this place please" she said while pulling the flyer from the window.

The group smiled at her "yes!" bonnie fist pumped

"oh and im gonna need some help" Caroline smirked at bonnie and rebekah

"no,no, i dont sing" rebekah protested

"Neither do i"

rebekah threw her arms up in the air "no you dont get it caroline, i dont sing as in i cant sing"

"oh stop whining, if im doing this then your doing this" bonnie laughed

Rebekah huffed "lets just get this over with, just try not to screw it up" and welcome back bitchy bekah.

After finding thier way to Cami's bar, they were assigned thier own space to get ready etc. Elena was thankful she didnt have to do this... She didnt do well with public speaking let alone public singing. She watched as rebekah gave caroline and bonnie a full makeover, she pulled clothes out of her suitcase and bag after bag of make up and hair products, claiming the sexier they looked the more likely they were to win. The pair took it in thier stride letting rebekah have her fun dressing them up as if they were her personal life sized barbie dolls.

It wasnt a secret that the girls werent exactly bff's but in that moment, elena felt like she had been transported back in time, she smiled, to anyone who didnt know them, they would look like the four best friends they once were.

"look guys i know we havent exactly been getting along but tonight is really important, so maybe we should put our differences aside and work together" caroline spoke as she changed into the designer dress rebekah had given her.

Bonnie and rebekah smiled while nodding in agreement "we can do this"

"its nearly time" elena informed them as she stood from her sitting position and held out her hand out infront of her "friends?... At least for now"

Suprisingly rebekah was the first to put her hand over elenas, followed by bonnie then caroline "friends" they all smiled.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

Caroline walked out from the wings and took her position front of stage, she turned her glance behind her to make sure bonnie and rebekah were honoring thier part of the deal. There was no way she was doing this alone. They both took the two mics that were situated at the back right for back up singers, turning back to the audience she noticed most of them were middle aged men and women who looked like borderline alcoholics, she felt far to glammed up for this.

As the music started her palms became sweaty, and her stomach did somersaults, this was not her thing at all. Yes she sang in the shower and that one time at the grill but that was the beginning and the end of her singing career.

She knew she had to do this, how else were they gonna pay for the car repairs? But it still didnt make it any easier.

Klaus watched her intrigued, he could tell she was terified, the slight sheen of sweat on the tops of her arms and the shakiness of her voice as she began singing were a dead giveaway. She still looked magnificent, her blonde curls framed her face and her eyes had been darkened with make up. He wasnt to keen on the song, but the fact that caroline was singing it made up for it.

He wasnt suprised that she could sing, to be honest even when she was talking her voice was so medolic. So that didnt suprise him.

Elena sat gazing at her 'friends for now' to hell with the audience that had thier attention now drawn to the stage...she wanted to be up there with them. The smiles on thier faces told her she was missing out. They were having a blast. Unfortunately that was something she had to come to terms with since she found out she was pregnant, she couldnt do half of the things normal 18 year old teenagers did, yes she could go up there and sing and have fun, but it wouldnt really fare well for them if a pregnant woman crashed there one chance at actually finishing this trip.

Caroline, bonnie and rebekah were dancing around as they eventually got into the groove of thier own rendition of miley cyrus' party in the USA. Of course the song was fitting to thier situation but it was also upbeat and fun, something the party goers could dance to. Caroline was actually enjoying herself, seeing everyone clapping along, laughing and cheering made her feel all the more comfortable. Which was strange since all attention was on her.

"shes better than i remember" elena informed klaus as she leaned into him, having to shout slightly over the music

He turned and nodded "shame my sister isnt as talented in the voice department"

Elena raised her eyebrows and grinned "i wouldnt be too worried about that, she seems to be getting the audience on side" she laughed as she pointed to where rebekah was practically giving an elderly man a lap dance. "i wouldnt be suprised if she gave him a heart attack"

Klaus laughed and shook his head, although he didnt exactly desire to watch his baby sister giving old men a lap dance he had to admit that it was good to see her have fun. She didnt have an abundance of friends at the minute, so the fact that she was enjoying herself with these girls, if only for a short period of time made him happy. "i know my sister can be a little overbearing sometimes, but deep down i think shes missed you... All of you"

"yeah i doubt that, until yesterday the only talking rebekah and i have done is to throw insults at eachother, i know what shes saying is only what everyone else is thinking, but she shouldnt put people down without knowing the full story, i loved all of them like they were my sisters at one point, especially rebekah" elena explained as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"Rebekahs been thru alot, for someone of her age to go what she has and still be able to smile on a daily basis, is miraculous, she uses her insults to keep people at a distance so she doesnt get hurt again" klaus explained to her, when he saw the puzzled look on her face he knew he had said too much so quickly continued "or she could just be a bitch naturally" he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

He was glad elena didnt question him about what had just been said "i think its the latter" elena laughed with him

Klaus gave her a small smile in understanding "you know you might be suprised by how much of the old rebekah will appear, just by being around you all"

Elena couldnt imagine that ever happening, getting the old rebekah back, it had been almost 8 years, obviously they had all changed and matured but caroline and bonnie were still the same, deep down she could only hope rebekah was too.

The cheers of the audience errupted as everyone clapped as the song came to a finish, elena and klaus stood to applaud them with smiles.

The three girls walked to the front of the stage and holding hands they took a bow before walking off, rebekah lingered a little longer enjoying the attention, as the crowd went wild. "seems like they enjoyed it"

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

The night was a huge sucess, cami informed everyone that the girls had came in at 2nd place, they probably would have won but some slut called hayley decided to do a strip tease instead of actually singing which of course all the men in the bar voted for, caroline and the others didnt really mind though the fact that they had won 500 dollars meant they could actually finish the trip.

Klaus stood at the bar with caroline and Elena as bonnie and rebekah were on the dance floor, scooping the money up he turned to caroline "i should probably get you out of here before someone realises your underage"

"ah come on! Just 10 more minutes... Please!" she said as she plastered on her biggest smile and started fluttering her eyelashes, she was definitely taking tips from rebekah. It seemed to work because he relented.

Klaus sighed "five minutes!"

"thankyou thankyou" caroline gushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in to a hug. She wasnt quite sure why she did it, maybe she was still on a high from the adrenillin rush of performing for everyone, klaus placed his hands on her waist slowly, it wasnt quite a hug but it was still contact. Before he knew it she had let go and she was in the middle of the dancefloor next to his sister and bonnie.

He watched closely as a middle aged man started to dance right beside them, he was looking directly at caroline and inched his way closer with his dance moves, red flashed before his eyes as the man reached out and pulled on carolines hip sandwiching them together.

He didnt have any right to be jelous, she wasnt his, they werent together but in that moment he was jelous, seeing caroline that close to another man annoyed him, angered him even.

Caroline struggled slightly to get out of the mans grip but he kept a tight hold of her as his hips grinded against her "can you stop" she moaned "leave me alone" the man carried on with his assault, his hands trailing further up her body "get off me" she yelled as she pushed him away.

Klaus stalked towards the man tapping him on the shoulder as the stranger let his grip loosen, and he turned to klaus "i think she wants you to leave her alone mate" he spat

The man pushed klaus which only caused him to take a step backward "i think you should mind your own business" he said as he turned his attention back to caroline.

Klaus faltered slightly, he didnt want to fight this man, all he wanted was to get out of that dump. The last time he fought... Well it didnt end in the best way. He glanced at rebekah and she nodded to his unspoken question, knowing exactly what he was thinking, they needed to help caroline right now.

Klaus tapped him on the shoulder once again, the man turned around and swung his fist in klaus direction. Klaus blocked it easily with one arm while his other arm followed, his elbow connecting with the strangers nose, knocking him straight to the floor.

Without hesitation he grabbed carolines hand and pulled her out of the bar, with rebekah, bonnie and elena following close behind.

Bonnie pushed the door open to thier suite for the night and they all filed in "now this is more like it" rebekah smiled taking in her surroundings.

Klaus hadnt spoken a word since they left the bar, to caroline it seemed like he wouldnt even look at her. "im going out" he said as he placed his bags on the floor near the door.

"where are you going?" rebekah quizzed

"just out bekah" he huffed as he turned to walk back out of the room, caroline grabbed his arm to stop him and he turned back to face her.

"thankyou... for tonight"

Klaus nodded in response as he left without a second glance behind him.

"okay who wants alcohol?" bonnie beamed pulling bottles from the mini fridge

"i do" caroline raised her hand as she went to join the others who were now sat on the large double bed. "your not worried about klaus?" caroline asked rebekah.

Rebekah shrugged "niks a big boy he can look out for himself"

"yeah we all seen that" elena laughed  
>Referring to the earlier incident.<p>

Bonnie past each of the girls a bottle of beer bar Elena who opted for a soda, for obvious reasons. "who wants shots?" caroline asked pulling a bottle of tequila from the fridge. Rebekahs and bonnies face lit up at the idea.

The girls drank copious amounts of alcohol, while dancing around to the music they had playing on the rooms sound system, even elena joined in with the celebration, after a couple of hours of partying and a complaint of too much noise coming from the room, the girls ordered room service.

"who orders food this late?" caroline laughed looking at the clock as she lay on the bed, that told her it was after 3am

Rebekah shrugged "who gives a shit, thats what theyre there for, to cater for our every need... Or craving" rebekah said glancing at Elena "come to think of it elena im quite glad you came on this trip, otherwise there is no doubt my brother would have made us camp out last night"

"wow was that rebekah mikaelson being nice to me?" elena said eyebrows raised

Rebekah pursed her lips and waved her hand in dismissal "dont get used to it"

"okay while we wait for room service, and the jar of pickles" caroline scrunched up her nose "why dont we talk?"

The other three girls furrowed thier brows in confusion "about what?"

Caroline threw her arms up in defeat "i dont know! Anything! Boys?"

Rebekah clapped her hands excitedly and turned to bonnie "okay bon bon, boys! Tell us is there anyone who takes your fancy? I know cares after my brother-"

"i am not!"

"ive got damon and elena isnt exactly in a position to have boyfriends right now" rebekah said ignoring caroline comment, thier was no malice in the way she said it, she was just stating a fact. Elena really wasnt in a position for boys. "so who are you after?"

Bonnie stuttered a little before taking a deep breath and diverting her gaze to the floor "no one really" she spoke quietly "i just havent met anyone that i like yet, as in like really like"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows and rebekah gasped "wait! Your a vir-"

Bonnie put her hand up to stop rebekah talking "yes, yes whatever! Im an 18 year old virgin, i should be ashamed of myself and blah blah blah, ive heard it all before"

Rebekah gave her a soft smile "no i think its great, that youve waited i mean" bonnie was shocked by how genuine she seemed. Elena and caroline nodded in agreement "my first time was awful! Micheal blake in the back of his car, when i was 16, it lasted about two minutes and hurt like hell"

"yeah mine was terrible, matt and i, it only happened a couple of times but we didnt have a clue about what to do we were both eachothers first" caroline agreed

Bonnie smiled and shrugged "i just want it to be special, you know? Im not expecting it to be perfect but i want it to be with someone that i like and trust"

Bonnie was so innocent, yes she was a science geek, but she was hot! Any guy that didnt want her had to be crazy. She had always been shy when it came to boys, even when they were kids rebekahs brother kol had a huge crush on her and she would literally run away from him to avoid him. The girls used to laugh at her but she was terrified of being alone with him, even though they were only 10.

"thats great bon really, its nothing to be ashamed of" elena smiled taking bonnies hand in hers

"i mean its not asif im completely innocent i have done... Stuff"

"like what?" rebekah quizzed her

Bonnie blushed "im not talking about that"

Rebekah huffed wanting some juicy details "fine but you have at least touched one right?"

"oh my god bekah you cant expect her to answer that!" caroline chided

"oh i can and i do" rebekah smiled "at least tell us who it was"

Bonnie laughed "okay, im not naming anyone and im not saying what happened, lets just say it was awkward" bonnie giggled again as she blushed

Their was a knock at the door signalling the arrival of the food. "saved by the bell bonnie bennett!" elena said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Caroline jumped off the bed to open it. The man entered with a tray full of food and after seing him out caroline joined the others, picking a fry off one of the plates "im gonna be so sick later, elena be thankful you couldnt be stupid with us"

Elena smiled and put her head down "thats not why i dont drink, obviously its a part of it but i just dont see the point in getting stupid drunk"

"so you never partied?" rebekah inquired as she shoved another bit of sandwich in her mouth.

Elena nodded "once" she paused "christmas time, i went to a house party with some friends, i got so drunk i couldnt walk" she said solemnly "i lost my friends and this guy" her eyes started watering with unshed tears.

Caroline placed her hand on elenas for encouragement "what happened?"

Elena shrugged and wiped her face with her pajama sleeve "this guy, he seemed really nice, he offered to take me home" elena couldnt help the tears that flowed freely down her face.

Rebekah put her hand over her mouth shocked by what she was hearing "oh my god"

"its not a big deal guys" elena insisted wiping her eyes again "it happens to girls all the time"

"of course its a big deal, didnt you go to the police?" bonnie asked gently putting her arm over elenas shoulder.

Elena shook her head and took a deep breath "do you know who it was?" rebekah asked, again elena shook her head.

"i just remember so vividly he was drinking scotch or whisky, i remember because it was in a blue bottle and i could smell it on him"

Rebekahs eyes swelled "oh my god, im so sorry elena, this whole time ive ridiculed you and terrorised you and it wasnt even your fault"

Elena gave her a small smile "dont worry about it bex, im used to it"

"you shouldnt have to get used to it elena!" rebekah retorted "something terrible happened to you and i was a bitch, im so so sorry" she repeated

Elena leaned in to cuddle her and rebekahs tears fell down her cheeks "thats why im going to LA, theres an adoption agency there, its the best in the country apparently"

"your putting the baby up for adoption?" caroline asked as elena pulled away from rebekah

"im 18, i couldnt provide for a baby, what happened and how he was concieved has nothing to do with it, i know he'll have a better life, i could never give him the life he deserves" she shrugged.

The three girls pulled elena in for a hug and they grasped onto eachother asif there life depended on it. "what happened to us guys?" elena asked

Rebekah shrugged "i guess people just drift apart"

Bonnie spoke up as she put her hand out infront of her "promise we'll never drift apart again?"

The girls nodded and all placed thier hand on top of bonnies. "promise"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, unfortunately some of my stories have been deleted even though they were incomplete i have no idea how this happened so im sorry if youvee been reading STARSTRUCK or EVERYTHING.**

**hopefully you guys will enjoy this next chapter a few more characters come into play her so please let me know what you think by leaving a review**

**Enjoy! **

The next day the girls were all in good spirits considering thier massive hangovers and elenas confession, they were all happy about the rekindeled friendship. For the first time in months elena had someone to confide in, and now they knew the truth they wouldnt judge her like everyone else did, For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

This was what she enjoyed, just having a laugh with the girls, they had been up all night, talking about everything from their families to what they had planned for the future, the subject of klaus had came up and rebekah had become distant and closed off so caroline instantly changed the subject.

Klaus hadnt arrived back from his little adventure of wherever he had gone but rebekah didnt seem fazed by it so caroline nor the other girls brought it up, apparently he was one for just randomly dissappearing, and not returning for hours. Truth was he had wondered around for a while before landing in a bar, and getting completely paraletic drunk.

The girls had eventually built up the energy to get ready for the day ahead and packed up thier stuff before making the way to the car, finding klaus asleep spread out across the back seats.

"awww, he looks so sweet when hes asleep" elena cooed

Rebekah pursed her lips "dont let it decieve you, usually he punches and kicks in his sleep, has since we were kids" she informed them "i remember one time stefan was staying over and he had fallen asleep at the bottom of niks bed, he woke the whole house up crying because nik had kicked him so hard he broke two of stefans ribs"

The other three girls couldnt hold thier laughter as rebekah retold the story but elena hushed them placing a finger over her lips "maybe we should leave him to sleep"

"we cant just stay here elena"

Elena shrugged "get his keys then" she said pointing to the car keys poking out of klaus jeans pocket.

Caroline shook her head "im not getting his keys! He said no ones aloud to drive but him"

"well like bonnie said we cant just stay here" rebekah smiled "go on care, get his keys!"

Caroline huffed and threw her bag to the floor "why do i have to get the keys?"

Elena, bonnie and rebekah glanced at eachother and rebekah smiled mischeviously "bon, elena and i voted and you lost" she shrugged which caused elena and bonnie to burst into another fit of giggles.

Oh god! Not that again the three used that when they were kids, always ganging up onto caroline when they didnt want to do something.

Caroline glanced at the others looking for backup, when she realised she wasnt going to get it she climbed into the front, leaning over into the back seat "this is stealing, you know?"

Elena rolled her eyes "its not stealing if hes in the car with us" she laughed

"no its kidnapping!" caroline retorted taking ahold of the key chain in between her index finger and thumb and tugging on it gently, the keys came out with a little jingle and caroline quickly wrapped her hand around them to stop the noise, thankfully klaus didnt budge.

"ok im driving" elena whisper shouted

"shotgun!" bonnie and rebekah yelled in unison

"seriously? I had to get his keys and squish myself in there" caroline complained pointing to a tiny gap next to klaus feet

"well you should be faster at calling shotgun then" rebekah smiled climbing into the front inbetween bonnie and elena who was now sitting infront of the wheel "besides if nik wakes up, im sure he would be less likely to get angry with you sitting beside him"

Elena started the car as caroline crammed herself into the small space in the back, rebekah smiled looking to the back to make sure klaus was still out before turning the radio on and turning the dial to a different station, when one direction blared through the speakers all the girls started swaying side to side and singing. "klaus would have a fit right now if he woke up" bonnie laughed before continuing singing.

They carried on singing and dancing along to the next 5 or six songs, they lost count after they had been so engrossed in gangnam style and trying to teach elena the moves, the fact that she was driving didnt help. Rebekah had started pleating bonnies hair, as caroline sat in the back chatting away about how she couldnt wait to see her dad.

Klaus shot up in the back seat scaring the girls half to death "hi!" bonnie exclaimed "did you have a nice nap?"

"stop the car"

"oh dont be mad nik, you just looked so peaceful, we didnt want to wake you" rebekah chimed

"stop the car" he repeated as he sat up properly taking in his surroundings

"were almost at an exit" elena informed them all

"STOP THE BLOODY CAR!"

Elena slammed her foot onto the breaks, causing the car to hault forward, as soon as the car stopped klaus climbed out walking off into what could only be described as a desert, he was clenching his fist and kicking the dirt infront of him before slumping to the floor putting his head in his hands. "i didnt think he would have an actual fit" bonnie said biting her bottom lip.

"so much for not getting angry with me beside him, he is just plain scary, you should go talk to him bex" caroline encouraged the other blonde

"im not going" rebekah shook her head

"me either" bonnie said as she raised her hands "he has killed before"

Rebekahs head shot to bonnie and she narrowed her eyes "you know about that?"

Caroline shrunk back in her seat and sighed "oh my god! Its true! We didnt know for sure, but you just basically confirmed it! Shit! Im on a road trip with a killer, hes gonna-"

"caroline"

"kill us and bury us in the middle of nowhere, this is all your fault, why the hell didnt you tell us? He killed someone!" caroline rambled as she started hyperventilating with panic

"caroline first off its not how it seems, second can you shut up before he hears you and third i didnt tell you because its not exactly top of my list of conversations i want to have with anyone, let alone you guys, i only just got you back i didnt want to scare you away again with something thats this hard to explain"

Carolines face seemed to soften with rebekahs words "can you tell us? Later maybe?"

"later i promise" rebekah agreed "but right now, someone needs to go talk to my brother and calm him down"

Elena and bonnie nodded in agreement as they looked at caroline "why are you all staring at me? Hes your brother"

"yes but nik doesnt like me at the best of times, hes less likely to kill you because he fancies you" rebekah shrugged as she tried to hide her smile

"besides bex, bon and i voted and you lost" elena shrugged again.

Again! Seriously? Why are they always voting against me? Caroline huffed "fine, but if he murders me, im coming back to haunt you all" rebekah narrowed her eyes at caroline "sorry" she quickly mumbled leaning forward to pull the keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car.

She made her way over to klaus and squatted a few feet away from him "were sorry" she said quietly

Klaus sighed looking back up at caroline "dont worry about it"

Caroline shook her head "no really were sorry, you said no one was to drive the car but you, and we didnt listen and now your angry-"

"thats not why im angry" klaus interupted her

"then what is it?"

Klaus looked at her puzzled. Why did she even care? She could have just left him here to cool down but here she was trying to figure him out. That was something that would normally bother him, people prying into his business but with caroline it didnt feel like that, she wasnt pscho analysing him or trying to irritate him with her questions, she seemed genuinly concerned. Klaus sighed again "for the last two days i have watched you all do your girl things and listened to your girl talk, do you have any idea what its like being surrounded by girls all the time?" caroline tilted her head and a small smile played on her lips.

Kaus paused thinking about his question before he continued "well obviously because your a girl but im not! im not complaining because lets face it im out numbered but im a guy, and thats my car and its only thing in my life right now that hasnt been over taken by girls" he told her seriously "then last night at the bar, everything just got out of hand, i dont like fighting unless absolutely necessary and then that prick wouldnt leave you alone, and i had to do something-"

"klaus" caroline stopped him "i was grateful for what you did last night, and the car thing, we really are sorry, we just didnt want to wake you" she said as she lifted her hand and the car keys dangled from her finger.

Klaus gave her a tight lipped smile "i know" he nodded slightly taking his keys from her and standing up "having Bekah around is bad ebough, now its four times worse"

Caroline slapped his arm playfully "hey! Were not bad!" she said as she walked back to the car making klaus grin. "well anyway now you know how bex felt growing up with three brothers"

It was true, never again would klaus have a go at rebekah for complaining about too much guy stuff going on. Now he knew exactly how she felt. It was amazing how fast his mood could change just by having alittle conversation with caroline. He had never met anybody so bright and uplifting. She really was a breath of fresh air.

When they got back to the car elena and bonnie had already moved to the back seat, caroline jumped into join them as klaus got to his rightfull place behind the wheel "you okay?" rebekah asked her brother, he nodded in response as he turned the keys and drove away.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxX

After driving another couple of hours, klaus stopped in a small town just outside of dallas, refreshments and bathroom breaks were in desperate need. Klaus stalked off into a shop, with bonnie and elena following while caroline and rebekah waited at the car.

"another hour or so and youre going to see your father, are you excited?" rebekah asked the other blonde

Caroline hesitated, she was excited but that seemed to be over ridden with nerves and fear, their was a reason her dad had left all those years ago. "im not sure, a little i guess... What if he doesnt want to see me?"

Rebekah gave her a small tight lipped smile "if he doesnt want to see you then thats his loss, he would have to be crazy to not want you to be in his life"

She smiled at rebekahs comforting words "im scared bex" caroline admitted "i havent seen him for over nearly 12 years, if he wanted to see me, he would have by now right?"

"wrong" rebekah contradicted her "you said it yourself care, hes probably scared too"

She did think that. But now she wasnt too sure, after 11 years surely he would have the balls to see her or even a phone call would have surficed. "i know but what if im wrong, what if hes not scared? What if he just doesnt want me? What if hes completely moved on with a new wife and family and i come in like a wrecking ball?"

"no matter what happens care at least youll know the truth" rebekah said as she pulled caroline into a hug "and no matter what youll always have me"

"hey is this hug reserved just for caroline or can brunettes join in too?" bonnie laughed as she and elena squeezed into the middle.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her three friends and smiled "i love you guys"

Bonnie and elena pulled away and rebekah started laughing "whats so funny?" elena asked a little confused

"i came in like a wrecking balll..." rebekah started singing at the top of her voice and caroline burst into laughter. Bonnie and elena looked at eachother, both having matching expressions on thier faces.

"me. Im the wrecking ball" caroline laughed. Seeing even more confusion on her friends faces caroline continued "never mind, now come on, i just saw a bracelet in that shop window over there" she pointed before linking in with rebekah and elena who linked arms with bonnie, and she pulled them over to the shop.

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxX

They pulled up outside of a house an hour later. This was it. The moment of truth. Caroline hesitated putting her hand on the door handle "dont worry care" elena soothed "everythings gonna be fine now go!" she encouraged

Caroline sighed taking a deep breath before getting out of the car, her three friends and klaus following her out. Each took it in turn to hug her and say thier goodbyes "were not leaving town until tomorrow and you have the address of where were staying if you need us" rebekah smiled as she pulled caroline in for a hug.

"thanks guys"

The three girls got back into the car and caroline walked to the back where klaus had already taken her bag from the trunk "thankyou" she said as he handed her the bag "um so... Maybe i'll see you around?"

"yeah" he said as he nodded "anyway we should get going so..."

Klaus leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on carolines forhead, pulling away he smiled at her "good luck"

Caroline smiled again "thanks" she said before she walked down the drive way and toward the house. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Looking back at the car she saw he friends all watching her. The door opened revealing a middle aged man. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair and dark eyes. This wasnt her father. "oh sorry i must have the wrong house, im looking for bill forbes"

The man smiled "no this is bills house, and who might you be?"

"um... Im caroline...his daughter" she replied quietly

The mans eyes widened before he gave her a small smile "im steven" the man informed her "i think you should probably come inside" he said as he opened the door fully allowing her access.

Caroline glanced back at the car and waved at her friends before entering the house.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

3 hours later bonnie, rebekah and elena were in the hotel room, after Elena asked klaus to teach her some self defence the girls were all practicing thier new moves.

"youre doing it all wrong, here like this" klaus moved rebekahs arm so it was twisted behind her back and he only had a hold of her wrist "minimal effort, maximum impact" he said as he pressed on rebekahs wrist with his thumb causing her to yell in pain.

"Ow Nik! At least be a little gentle!" rebekah chastised her brother

"sorry" he replied with a smirk before he went to sit on the bed and started sketching. A storm had started outside and the rain was pouring down so any plans of leaving were squashed.

A knock on the door, broke bonnie and elena apart as elena attempted a choke hold and klaus got up to answer it. Opening the door he looked on at a weeping caroline. She was soaked thru from head to toe and her eyes were red and puffy. He quickly took her bag and ushered her into the room, sitting her on one of the beds. Rebekah grabbed some towels and wrapped one around caroline attempting to warm her, even just a little.

"care, what happened?" bonnie asked concerned for her friend.

Instead of replying caroline stood up and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. The three girls glanced at eachother unsure of what to do. "i'll go talk to her" bonnie said

Caroline sat on the hard cold floor of the bathroom, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. There was a small knock at the door and bonnie walked in. "i thought you might want some dry clothes" she informed caroline as she passed her the clothes "are you okay?"

Caroline shook her head while bonnie slid down the wall to sit beside her on the floor "do you wanna talk about it?"

"theres nothing to talk about, my father doesnt want anything to do with me" caroline replied with no emotion at all

Bonnie wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into her. Caroline cried and cried into bonnies shoulder until she felt like she couldnt cry anymore. She thanked bonnie again and told her she would be out after she changed. She stripped off after bonnie left her alone and dried herself off, and changed into the clothes bonnie had brought her, taking a deep breath to calm herself again she opened the bathroom door walking over to the ved she sat down as the three girls watched her every move. "im not made of glass you know, im not gonna break" she said with a small smile

"we sent nik to get junk food, we decided a girls night was in need, do you wanna talk about it?" rebekah asked "we could send nik to the hotel bar when he gets back"

Caroline chuckled. Poor klaus. She was starting to realise what he had been talking about earlier. "theres no need for that, im fine" she said but it was obvious the girls didnt believe her.

"okay then how about we watch a movie or something?" elena suggested

Caroline shook her head "i need to talk, just not about my dad, if i do then i'll start crying again and i dont want to cry anymore, hes not worth my tears"

"now thats the spirit" bonnie smiled nudging her friend

Rebekah and elena joined them on the bed "okay then, no talking about your father, but lets talk about mine" rebekah said quietly

"what about him?" bonnie asked

"you said you wanted to know" rebekah paused and took a deep breath "nik... killed my father"

Klaus stood outside the door and he heard rebekah saying those four words. His heart rate accelerated and he froze unable to decide wheather to enter the room or not. Why would his sister be telling them this? He knew rebekah didnt like talking about it but he also knew that bottling things up didnt get you anywhere. She had to get it out of her system somehow. After a little debate with himself he decided to drop the bags of junk food into the room and then excuse himself for the rest of the night. He was pretty sure none of the girls would want to be near him after hearing the story anyway. He opened the door to the room and all four girls looked at him. He felt like a deer in the headlights. "um... Heres your refreshments, im gonna go out" he said as he placed the bag on the bed, he looked at caroline who was still looking at him "how are you?"

"good thanks" she mumbled

Klaus nodded once and turned to leave but was stopped by rebekah "Nik"

"yes rebekah?"

"im gonna tell them about london, could you stay please?"

Why did she have to make this harder for him? He didnt want to sit there and get judged and death glares especially from the girl he fancied. But his sister needed him and no matter what he had promised her he would be there for her. Always and forever. And right now she needed him.

Klaus turned toward her and nodded before he went to take a seat on a chair in the corner of the room.

"just after my mother died i had to go live with my dad in london" rebekah started. Caroline could vaguely remember rebekah leaving but it wasnt that big of a big deal because by this point they werent friends anymore "kol and myself were classed as minors and couldnt stay here with Nik and Elijah anymore, so we got shipped off to dear father" klaus put his head down and closed his eyes as he listened to rebekah rehashing the worst couple of months of her life "when we first got there, everything was fine, we had a couple of people from child services come check on us a couple of times, just to make sure we were settling in okay etcetera, once their visits stopped my father showed his true colours" rebekah glanced at klaus who had a pained expression on his face "he would go out drinking everyday, come home pissed out of his head and then blame us for mothers death, he would beat us and smash things up" the tears sprang into rebekahs eyes

"you dont have to tell us rebekah, we understand" bonnie told her taking a hold of her hand

Rebekah wiped her eyes and smiled "i want to tell you" she took a deep before continuing "so this happened for weeks. Every single day was like hell, he would spend all the money on alcohol or drugs and then when he had his fill he would come home and the nightmare would begin all over again"

Klaus looked up from his place in the corner, all three girls soothing his sister, elena had her arm around her while bonnie held her hand and caroline was rubbing her arm gently. He smiled slightly at the sight. This is what his sister needed. Friends. Real friends who would be there for her thru everything. Caroline glanced at him and he could have sworn there was no fear in her eyes. "kol would try and protect me but he was the half the size of father, he didnt stand a chance, we didnt have cell phones so kol stole one from someones pocket at school and before father got home that night we called nik" rebekah finished

Klaus stood up and rebekah glanced at him, telling him it was his turn to complete the story, he started off barely louder than a whisper "when i got the call i was furious to say the least, i called child services in England and they told me they couldnt do anything considering their hadnt been any former complaints or cause for concern" he didnt look at any of the others as he spoke "i took the next flight out to london and the next day when i arrived mikeal was already home, i could hear rebekah screaming and pleading with him to stop" he paused and his eyes were blank asif he was reliving the memory "i was banging on the door and kol opened it in a rush, i ran straight past him and pulled Mikeal off rebekah, he goaded me telling me i wasnt his son and that i had no right to even be there and he swung a fist at me"

"so you fought back?" elena asked enthralled with the story

Rebekah chuckled and the girls gave her confused looks "not exactly" klaus said a small smile playing on his lips "he knocked me out cold"

The girls all smiled at the fact that rebekah and klaus were able to joke about such a painfull memory.

"it was a couple of minutes later when he finally came to and by this point father had turned his wrath onto kol" rebekah informed them "nik grabbed him and punched him, and that was it"

Klaus sighed as he wiped his face with both hands "when mikeal fell he hit his head on the dining table which killed him instantly"

The room was silent as they all took in what they had just heard. Bonnie and elena cuddled rebekah and caroline smiled at klaus. "it was the worst couple of months of my life" rebekah said thru a sniffle

"and i thought i had daddy issues" caroline said trying to lighten the mood which seemed to work as they all started laughing

"well it has a happy ending, rebekah and kol were put into Elijahs care and because mikeals death was unintentional and the police had statements from both my younger siblings, i only got two and a half years and a years probation" klaus informed them.

Rebekah stood up and walked over to klaus wrapping both her arms around him into a hug "thankyou"

Klaus hugged his sister back and chuckled "youve said that to me god knows how many times, you dont have to say it again"

"i know Nik but i mean it, i want you to know how gratefull i am"

Klaus kissed the top of rebekahs head "i know"

Caroline,Elena and Bonnie sat watching the exchange between the siblings with huge grins on their faces, feeling a little uncomfortable under their watchfull eyes klaus pushed his sister away gently. He wasnt used to being so open with his emotions."okay i think im gonna leave you girls to do whatever it is you do" he said clearing his throat.

Caroline stared at the siblings in awe, they had been through so much together, being an only child growing up she didnt have that bond with anyone. Except maybe, rebekah, bonnie and Elena, even though they had made peace and were friends again she found herself questioning weather or not they could ever get back what they had all those years ago.

"why dont you stay with us nik? We'll let you choose which movie we watch" rebekah tried to tempt him

Klaus smiled but shook his head "thanks for the offer but i'll pass" its not that he didnt want to spend time with them, they were all nice girls but klaus was more of a loner and he knew when a girls night was in order, and looking at rebekah and carolines still tear stained faces he knew now was definitely one of those times.

"you sure? I could do your nails?" bonnie teased

"okay im leaving now" klaus grinned as he walked out of the door.

He took the elevator straight down to the lobby and made his way to the bar, ordering himself a bourbon he settled himself into the bar stool, a couple of hours here and a couple more drinks then he would no doubt be ready for sleep. He hadnt slept much the night before. His mind wondered to caroline, he felt so bad for her, what sort of man treats thier daughter like that? Secretly he was glad that she was back, even in the short time she had been gone, it wasnt the same. It was far too quiet, and the last couple of days he had become quite used to the loudness of the four girls and especially carolines bubbly personality. She was so carefree which made it even harder to see her so upset over her father.

Klaus necked back the remainder of his drink and ordered another one, telling the barmaid to leave the bottle with him

"room here for another?"

Klaus grinned as he swung himself around on his chair. He would know that voice anywhere "what the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked as the dark haired male sat down at the bar.

"good to see you too klaus" marcel smiled as he slapped klaus on the back

Klaus grinned "it is mate, im just suprised to see you here"

Marcel and klaus had known eachother for about 10 years, they had grew really close at one point but when marcels family had to travel around for work they lost touch and only seen one another a couple of times over the years "ive got a place near by, what are you doing in Dallas of all places?"

"road trip, ive got an art convetion in LA, that i need to attend"

"ah yes your brother and stefan told me about that"

"Kol and stefan? When did you talk to them?" klaus asked

Marcel smiled showing his pearly white teeth "did i forget to mention i ran into them a couple of days back? Theyre staying at my place"

Marcel told him he had ran into the two men at a bar couple of miles out of town, they had informed him that they were trying to track klaus down knowing he was going to LA, obviously with the car trouble klaus and the girls had, Kol and Stefan had overtaken without even knowing it.

"so hows rebekah?" marcel asked

"shes good, unfortunately its not just her to accompany me though" marcel raised his eyebrows "her three friends are tagging along" he explained

Marcel burst into laughter "you mean to tell me the klaus mikealson has been stuck with four girls for god knows how long" marcel laughed again and klaus shook his head but a small smile played on his lips

"now you know the reasoning behind this" he smiled picking up the bottle of bourbon

Marcel nodded "you came here to get away from all the estrogen" he deducted "well then lets make a night of it" he said as he grabbed the bottle

"where are the two lost boys?" klaus asked referring to kol and stefan.

Marcel and klaus had came up with the nickname a couple of year back, both men acted like little kids rather than 23 year olds. "back at my place, i came to meet a lady friend of mine, seems ive been stood up though"

Klaus stood up and grinned as he took the bottle back from marcel "well what are we waiting for? Lead the way to your batchelor pad, i could do with some male company"

"ha too right, heck we'll make a party of it" marcel agreed.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

"yep theres something extremely sexy about vampires, i mean i know theyre not supposed to age but robert pattinson definitely gets better with age" bonnie lay on the bed, her head propped up with cusions as the other three were sprawled out on the floor eating junk food galore. Klaus had definitely gone overboard, not that they were complaining they definitely needed something to cheer them up, after Elenas confession last night to carolines father rejecting her and now rebekahs traumatic past, twilight and ben and jerrys was the perfect solution.

"i dony know, i think its the mystery" caroline agreed

"my favourite is by far breaking dawn part one" elena told them as she rolled onto her side propping her head up with her hand "that sex scene though" she smiled

"my god i know! When he breaks the bed!" caroline half screamed "i wish their were such thing as vampires, i doubt they would all be as good looking though" she mused

Just then carolines phone rang looking at the caller ID she picked it up "sorry guys i have to take this, its my mom" she said as she walked into the bathroom for a little privacy.

"so what did your mother say when you told her you were going to LA?"

"I didnt" elena confessed "i left her a note, telling her that i had to do something and that i would be back as soon as i could, i didnt tell her where i was going or what for and i left my cell at home, i know she'll be worried but this is something i have to do alone"

"you know you dont have to" bonnie said as she sat upright on the bed

"no i know, but if i had of told her she would have insisted on coming and i dont think i could handle that, im 18 and an adult, i should be doing things for myself"

Rebekah nodded in agreement and her eyes glasses over as if she were imagining something before her whole face broke into a huge smile "I cant wait to see damons face when he sees me, hes gonna be so suprised"

Elena scrunched up her nose "your really going to move in with him?"

"why wouldnt i? I love him Elena" rebekah replied a little too harshly "im only visiting for a couple of weeks but during that time were going house hunting and then when we find one we like, i'll go straight back to mystic falls gather the rest of my belongings and move there so i can spend the rest of my life with him"

Elena scoffed and shook her head "do you have a problem Elena?" rebekah asked as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette

"none what so ever, i just dont see why you would be with someone like him, you deserve a lot better" elena replied

"well i didnt ask for your opinion did i?"

"weather you ask for my opinion or not im always gonna tell you the truth, because were friends rebekah and i want whats best for you" elena said with a shrug

"i dont care what you want for me Elena!" rebekah yelled as she stood up "i dont care what my family thinks of him, i dont care because its my decision to make. If i want to be with damon i will, and nothing you nor my brothers say will make a difference" bitch bekah was back with a vengeance.

"you know what fine!" elena yelled back deffensively "but dont come crying to me when you find out exactly what sort of person he really is"

"and what sort of person is he elena? You havent even met him!"

Bonnie sat watching the two girls argue back and forth like it was a tennis match. There was no way she was getting involved with this one. Truthfully she agreed with Elena she had only met damon once but took an instant disliking to him.

"i dont need to have met him bex, youve heard the rumours at home! Hes a player, hes ptobably only with you for your money"

"you know what?" rebekah through her arms up in the air "i dont need this! Im going to join Nik at the bar" rebekah screeched before slamming the door behind her.

Caroline came rushing out of the bathroom having heard the commotion and the loud banging of the door "whats going on?" she asked looking between bonnie and rebekah

"misunderstanding?" bonnie offered with a shrug

"missunderstanding my arse!" Elena retorted "All that bitch cares about is herself! I was only trying to help her"

Caroline eyed bonnie and she shrugged "maybe we should sleep its been along day"

Caroline couldnt sleep, what the hell had happened in the five minutes she was on the phone to her mom, it was fine one minute and world war three the next. She knew the day had been going to well. It was to good to be true. First the revelation about klaus and rebekahs father and the fact that klaus had killed him and now a huge arguement between rebekah and elena, this day couldnt come to an end fast enough. Tomorrow was a new day.


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guys im back with another chapter**

**just to let you guys know im from the UK so havent got a clue about USA geographically**

**just know they are going from mystic falls virginia to Los Angeles**

**without further ado... hope you enjoy and as always please leave a review xxx**

When Rebekah woke she didnt have a clue where she was, she remembered going to meet klaus in the hotel bar, and seeing he was with marcel, she explained the situation to her brother and told him that she had had an arguement with Elena. Marcel had offered to let her come back to his place, even though klaus didnt really want her there, he felt sorry for Rebekah so reluctantly agreed.

Rebekah rubbed her head, she definitely wouldnt reccomend drinking as much as she did last night, she was so angered and hurt by what Elena had said she buried her face in a glass tumbler all night drinking anything and everything she could find until kol and stefan had eventually put her to bed.

She stood up from the bed and noticed she was still clothed, entering the bathroom she checked herself over in the mirror, put her hair up in an immaculate pony tail before going to find the others.

As she made it to the bottom step she could here the voices and laughter echoing through the house, not just her brothers, marcel and stefan but girls laughter too.

Turning the corner into the kitchen she was greeted by the familiar faces of her friends "hi bex, rough night?" bonnie asked with a small smile

Rebekah sighed as she pulled her hand through her hair "what are you guys doing here?"

"i invited them, your phone wouldnt stop its incesent ringing so i answered it" klaus told her waving her cell phone in the air before placing it back on the counter top.

"we were worried about you" caroline stated

"coffee?" Elena offered quietly. The atmosphere was tense and everyone could feel it, the arguement from last night still in the forfront of everyones mind.

Rebekah nodded but didnt answer.

The three stools at the breakfast bar were occupied by bonnie, caroline and stefan and the others were standing around the large island as rebekah took the coffee from Elena with a small smile.

Elena winced as a pain shot through her stomach "Ow!"

"whats wrong? Are you okay?" Rebekah asked concern evident on her face, as the others jumped to help Elena.

She let out a small chuckle "im okay" she assured them "the baby just kicked" all the men in the room seemed to retreat back to their seats with that.

Carolines and bonnies face lit up with excitement "can i feel?" caroline asked and elena nodded.

All three girls took it in turns to feel Elenas baby kick and they oohed and ahhed "does it hurt?" rebekah asked as she took her hand off elenas stomach

Elena shook her head "no, its more uncomfotable, when he first started moving it felt like butterflies, its a nice feeling" she smiled sadly. She was glad Rebekah didnt seem too bothered by their argument last night, she had only just got the girls back she didnt want to push them away again.

"to think a little human being is growing inside of you, its kind of amazing, yet creepy at the same time" kol smiled as he picked up a base ball bat and started swinging it around like a light saber.

"i think its cute" bonnie said

"i dont like babies, they scare me"

"thats because your still a child yourself kol" rebekah mocked him causing klaus, marcel and stefan to laugh

"Be carefull bex or he'll use his light saber on you" caroline laughed. Kol furrowed his eyebrows at caroline.

"what is this pick on Kol day?"

"we cant help the fact that youre such a dork" marcel replied

"hey i like starwars and im not a dork!" bonnie protested glaring at her friends

"you are a little bit" Elena laughed "but thats why we love you Bon" she quickly added

"well since im such a dork, and you dont seem to know good company when you see it, im going to go watch starwars on my ipad, bonnie darling would you care to join me?" he asked offering his arm to her.

She took it with a smile and walked out of the room and all three of the girls raised their eyebrows in shock. Bonnie and kol were such a mismatched couple but they got on like a house on fire. "dont we have to leave soon?" rebekah questioned

"we were planning on staying here tonight, if its okay with you, klaus agreed he doesnt have to be in LA until saturday, ive got all the time in the world and the only other thing stopping us is if you wanted to see Damon?" caroline explained

"i really do want to see him, its been forever" she whined but then saw the hopeful expressions on her friends faces "but i suppose if you wanted to stay..." she trailed off

"its settled then, we'll leave in the morning" klaus replied taking a seat inbetween stefan and caroline

Noticing her standing, stefan stood up "here take my seat" he offered to Elena who took it gratefully

"thankyou" stefan was always such a gentleman.

Him and his brother Damon had been brought up by their granma after their parents died when he was only a young boy, stefan had respected her, and learned alot from her like how you should always offer your seat to a lady, pregnant or not. His granma was old fashioned like that.

Damon on the other hand, was what most people called the bad brother, he was out most nights getting drunk, skipped school alot and didnt obey the rules of his granmother.

"so whats the plan for today then?" caroline asked

The others looked from one to the other shrugging "maybe a shopping trip?"

"we dont have any money bex" caroline reminded her and she scowled

"how about a karaoke bar? Im quite good at the old singing along to a dukebox thing" marcel told them, completely confident

"eurgh no! Ive had enough karaoke to last me a life time" caroline complained

"and no more bars!" klaus said eyeing caroline. It was obvious he was talking about the creep he had fought with.

"okay then" caroline stated "how about a plain old lazy day?"

"sounds like an epic plan carebear" elena agreed with a smile

Klaus and stefan burst out laughing "carebear?" stefan laughed at the nickname

"you can shut up ripper!" caroline scowled using his nickname from years ago and he pouted "and dont even get me started on you" she said sternly glaring at klaus "we had that many names for you, it could take me all day!"

Klaus grinned at her and she laughed, even after everything she had found out about klaus, she still felt comfortable around him, if not more so. "okay now that you guys have got your flirt on, that would be my cue to leave" marcel said with a bright smile before turning around to leave.

"im coming with you!" rebekah yelled. She really didnt want to see her brother macking on her best friend.

"Elena would you like to take a walk with me?" stefan asked holding his hand out for the pregnant brunette. She took it before walking out with stefan.

"subtle guys!" caroline yelled at them turning toward klaus "they did this on purpose didnt they?"

"i think so" klaus said showing his dimples. God those dimples!

"so um... What do you wanna talk about?"

"i wanna talk about you, your hopes, your dreams" he told her seriously

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "why?" she asked him, not really expecting his reply

"i fancy you" he told her and she blushed immediately, putting her head down, her hair fell over her face. She giggled like a 10 year old school girl "why are you laughing?" he grinned "Im serious love, Ive never met anybody quite like you caroline forbes"

She smiled at that, he always knew exactly what to say "well just to be clear, im too smart to be seduced by you"

"trust me, if i was trying to seduce you, it would have worked by now" he told her with confidence

Caroline scoffed but chuckled "wow its good to know your so modest"

"my mother tought me never to lie sweetheart"

She shook her head as she laughed "okay then mr modesty, where to start?"

"why dont you start with what you want to do when you get back to mystic falls?" he suggested

Taking a deep breath she started, she told him all about how she was planning on going to medical school and becoming a doctor, it wasnt really her dream but it was what her mother wanted, from the age of twelve liz had insisted on caroline attending school and getting good grades, she had her whole future planned out for her. Caroline didnt want to dissapoint her mom so she just went along with it.

She was going to attend the university of richmond, again her mothers choice, it wasnt the best school but her mother had argued saying that she would be close to home.

"sounds like your mother makes alot of your decisions for you?" klaus stated

"she does" caroline agreed with a sigh "since my dad left, im all she has" she shrugged "i just dont want to dissapoint her"

Klaus placed a hand over hers and the electricity shot through carolines whole body making her shiver "caroline you could become anything in the world and do anything you please and i doubt your mother would be dissapointed"

Caroline smiled at him, again believing everyword he was saying, his hand was still on hers and she noticed he was now stroking his thumb up and down her hand, what was meant to be a calming gesture, infact terified her, the intamacy of the whole situation left her puzzled. She knew she liked him and he had admitted that he fancied her, but if that was the case why hadnt he made his move?

She glanced down at his parted lips and leaned forward slightly, unable to stop herself, it was as if her mind had no control of her body, she started to relax when she noticed klaus leaning in closer too. They were mere inches apart, and as she glanced into his deep blue eyes she realised how much she wanted this. How much she wanted to kiss him, Closing the distance between them, her breath hitched when his nose rubbed against hers.

"well well well what have we got here?" kol smiled leaning up against the doorframe with bonnie beside him, pulling the two from their moment.

Klaus quickly stood up and moved away from caroline as she felt the blush heating her cheeks "Kol!" bonnie smacked him in the chest and caroline smiled "im sorry guys, we didnt realise you two were... Um... Busy"

"dont worry about it bon, um you wanna go somewhere?" caroline asked her friend, she was desperate to get away from klaus for some reason "anywhere, maybe we could go find elena or bex?" she suggested as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

Klaus felt dissapointed, not only had the almost kiss been interupted but she had run out of there the first chance she got. "so you and blondie?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows

"shut it kol!" klaus growled before walking out.

XxxxxX

Elena laughed at something else Stefan had said, she seemed to be doing a lot of laughing lately, and it was very much welcomed. She felt awful when she woke up this morning to find rebekah still gone, she had every intention of apologizing but obviously with everyone there she never got the chance.

"so no more mystic falls for you then?" she questioned him.

"i doubt it"

After his granma had died, their wasnt much reason to stay in mystic falls, kol got him a job with Elijahs company, he was working in the finance section, loaning money to companys that needed help, it was an easy job that paid well, and it only required him to actually be there 1 day a week the rest of the time he could work from home, or anywhere he wanted really, as long as he had his cell phone with him he could pretty much do his job from anywhere on the planet. "it'll always be my home but without my gran or Damon there its just the same as any other place"

Elena tensed up at the mention of Damon, she still felt bad about her arguement with bekah the night before "you okay?" stefan asked when he realised the look on Elenas face

"yeah, all good... Its just... Well dont take this the wrong way but your brother Damon doesnt seem like a very nice person"

"he isnt" he admitted "damons selfish, and he'll do anything to get what he wants, kol and klaus have always been more like my brothers than damon, but at the end of the day, hes still family, and i dont have much family left, so i guess i have to tolerate him weather i like it or not" he said, jokingly.

"you think Rebekahs doing the right thing? Moving in with him i mean?"

"i think Rebekah is stubborn and independant and nothing we or anybody else says will change her mind, if she wants to move in with damon, then she will." he replied

Elena nodded understandingly "i couldnt wait to leave mystic falls" she told him changing the subject "i always wanted to travel the world, i had planned on doing it this summer, my first stop was going to be paris" she informed him "i guess having a baby never really entered my mind when i was planning all of this" she laughed

"it must be hard on you Elena, having to deal with all of this at such a young age, its a good job youve got your friends around" he smiled at her as they walked through the huge fields, they had picked up some vegetables at the local store deciding to feed the horses they had came across on their way back.

"it is, my family has been so supportive too, i dont think i could have dealt with this if it werent for my mom, every bout of morning sickness she held my hair back for me, every doctors appointment she was right beside me holding my hand, even every ridiculous craving i have, she makes sure i get it, no matter what time it is" she laughed "she never forced me to do anything i didnt want to do, she told me no matter what i choose to do she'll be there to help me through it"

"and what did you choose to do?" stefan asked "sorry i dont mean to pry its just-"

Elena cut him off "its fine really, i talked to the girls about this the other night, im... Um... Going to LA to look into adoption, its the best thing for everyone, maybe if i was older and more financially stable it would be a different story but i dont want to be one of those mothers that has to leave her child with its gran parents all the time to go to college or work, he deserves better than that"

Stefan gave her a small smile "thats very... Mature of you"

"its not mature stefan, its smart, my baby deserves to be brought up by someone who can give him everything he desires, and all the attention he needs" she told him "its strange you know, when i first found out i was pregnant it scared the shit out of me, but i loved him instantly" she smiled

"im sure no matter what he'll always have a alot of people that love him just as much as you do" he told her honestly, hearing stefan say those words calmed her. Of course she knew putting the baby up for adoption was what was best for her and the baby but that didnt mean she wasnt worried about it. She couldnt imagine loving anyone as much as she loved him, and the thaught that she had to give him away one day was excruciatingly painful.

XxxxxxX

"hi sexy bex" damon said into the phone

Rebekah smiled "hi baby, i miss you" she told him truthfully

"i miss you too" he said quietly "whats my favourite girl been up to?" he questioned her

"nothing much, bored all alone at home, in this god awful town" she didnt want to tell him that she was on her way to visit him, making the suprise so much better when she did turn up.

"i wish i could be there with you" damon said which made rebekah smile again, that was exactly what she wanted to hear. "but on the plus side ive found a couple of houses that we can view, theres one that you'll love bex, its right near the beach, balconys over looking the ocean and a huge swimming pool"

"sounds perfect"

"any chance Elijahs released you trust fund yet? We could really do with the money"

"tell me about it, im broke damon, i think ive got about 20 dollars!" she complained "i hate Elijah"

"well dont worry about it, im sure when he realises how serious we are about moving in together he'll give you what is rightfully yours" rebekah noticed he sounded irritated, angry even.

"hey bex dinners almost ready" stefan told her from the doorway

"whos that?" damon quizzed

"that would be your brother" she sighed

"why is my brother there?"

"hes here with kol and Nik" she told him "i have to go but i'll call you tomorrow okay"

"okay bex, make sure you talk to Elijah!" he told her "i love you"

"i love you too" she said with a smile before hanging up

XxxxxX

"i think you must be the only person in the world that knew darth vader was lukes father" bonnie smiled mockingly

"i did! I swear darling" kol argued "it came to me in a dream" he smiled cheekily

Bonnie scoffed as kol put his arm around her shoulder and she shrugged it off "your so cocky"

"you love my cockiness" he challenged her and she laughed. It was true she had never met anybody as sure of themselves as kol was.

"theres a difference between confidence and being overly cocky"

"either way you like me" he said and she blushed shaking her head "just admit it darling"

"im not admitting to anything!" she replied with a scoff

Kol was about to respond when he was interupted by klaus "dinners ready"

"who made dinner?" kol asked

"Elena and Caroline have been working on it since Elena got back with Stefan" klaus answered

"oh yes the lovely Caroline, how is she Nik? You seemed awfully friendly earlier, im sorry if i cock blocked you"

"kol stop being irritating" bonnie chastised him

"yes kol, listen to your girlfriend" klaus glared at his brother

"Hey! Dont get me involved!" bonnie yelled as klaus walked out of the room and she followed "i am no ones girlfriend!"

"but you want to be" kol teased her

"shut up kol!" bonnie replied with a small smile

xxxxxx

Dinner was amazing, they all sat around the large dining table, stefan, klaus and marcel had been given a breakfast bar stool, and kol had been relogated to an old wooden chest to sit on since there werent enough chairs to fit them all.

They chatted animatedly as they tucked into the feast caroline and elena had spent the better part of the afternoon making, there was mashed and roast potatoes, four different kinds of meat and a selection of vegetables along with stuffing and cranberry sauce and of course a large jar of pickles standing in the middle of the table "youve really out done yourself, this is amazing" marcel told the girls

"its nothing really" Elena smiled tucking her hair behind her ear

"how are we supposed to pay for this?" Rebekah asked as she looked pointedly at Elena "i know we definitely didnt have the money!"

Okay so the atmosphere wasnt exactly clear yet, Elena and Rebekah still hadnt had the chance to talk and everyone else could feel the tention between the two girls. "i paid for this stuff, so dont worry about it" marcel told the blonde immediately difusing the situation before it escalated

"im sorry bex okay, i had no right to say what i did last night" Elena eventually apologised.

"yes well... It hurt Elena, youre supposed to be my friend and support me no matter what i decided"

"i know, i just want whats best for you"

"and how do you know damons not whats best for me? I love him Elena and he makes me happy" rebekah told her friend

"im sorry" elena said again "anything you want to do i will support you" she promised

Rebekah smiled "thankyou, i know you dont like damon even though youve never met him but im a big girl lena, im old enough to make my own decisions"

"come and give me a hug" elena waved the blonde over and hugged her tight.

"see, i knew you would work it out!" caroline gushed proudly

"mmm... This is really good!" marcel said scooping up some more of carolines homemade cranberry sauce

"its the least we could do, since youre putting us up for the night"

"todays been good" bonnie agreed "ive enjoyed not being stuck in a car all day"

"dont forget you got to spend time with yours truely" kol smiled digging into his grub.

"what exactly is going on with you two?" stefan asked earning a glare from bonnie.

"NOTHING! God why is everyone so adament that something is going on between us?" Bonnie shouted with a huff making the girls chuckle "what? Why are you laughing?"

"im sorry bon, its just you lash out when youre trying to hide something, you always have" caroline told her friend. From her being young if bonnie wanted to deflect she would get all defensive and stroppy. The girls thought it was hilarious. "from your reaction i would say if something hasnt already happened between you two, you definitely want it to" kol sat back in his chair and smiled smugly at carolines words as he watched the scene unfold.

"and what about you huh? When we came in here earlier, you dragged me out of here and acted asif i hadnt just caught you and klaus about to make out!"

"what?" marcel smiled "damn! this just got a lot more interesting" he rubbed his hands together

A small smile played on klaus lips and caroline put her head down blushing and embarassed "oh god, i need another drink" rebekah said standing to get a bottle of wine out of the fridge

"so i guess the real question should be whats going on with you two?" stefan asked with a smile pointing at klaus then caroline with his fork.

Caroline plastered the biggest smile on her face "hey remember when Elena and Rebekah were arguing? Lets go back to that" she suggested jokingly trying to take the attention away from her

"okay, care doesnt want to talk about it" rebekah told the others "i suggest we leave them alone, because i for one dont want to hear about it, and i doubt kol does either" she sypathised with caroline, she knew her brother liked her and by the sound of it she liked him too but she really didnt need to hear them talking about how much they wanted to jump eachothers bones.

"thankyou Rebekah" klaus replied and she gave him a small smile

"i didnt agree to this!" kol complained "i wanna know all the juicy details!"

"shut up kol!" bonnie, caroline and klaus said in unison.

Kol huffed but didnt push the subject "so whats the plan for tonight?"

"ive got a couple of bottles of bourbon, guys poker game?" marcel suggested

"sounds like a plan" stefan agreed

"That is so sexist! Why did you only invite the boys?" caroline asked.

Marcel raised his eyebrows "do you even know how to play poker?"

"again another sexist remark! Of course i know how to play poker, i dont live under a rock!" caroline exclaimed defensively.

"i dont know how to play" bonnie admitted raising her hand

"me either" both rebekah and elena replied "and i have no interest in learning so it looks like its just you care" rebekah added

"im not playing poker alone!" she shook her head

"come on love itll be fun" klaus tried to tempt her

"unless your afraid of getting you arse whooped" kol goaded her knowing she wouldnt be able to refuse.

"ooh you didnt just say that!" rebekah laughed "there is no way in hell caroline forbes will back down now"

"we'll take that as a challenge" klaus smiled as he began to help elena and marcel clear the plates away.

XxxxxxX

After clearing the plates away the guys plus caroline had sat down to a game of poker. Obviously with no money involved, because well they didnt have any. Kol, stefan and marcel had folded and given up, klaus and caroline sat opposite eachother with thier best poker face on.

Rebekah was running around in the background singing her own rendition of the lady gaga song and elena and bonnie hovered over caroline cheering her on. "so since you are not betting for money what are the stakes?"

Klaus and caroline glanced at eachother and shrugged "if i win, caroline has to agree to a date with me" klaus told her and she blushed

"i would have agreed to that anyway" she smiled mischeviously, she never failed to suprise him

"okay enough eye sex!" kol said purposely trying to embarass caroline "sweet caroline, what do you want if you win? Which i doubt will happen" kol sighed. Klaus was the reighning champion between the boys, he told them it was because he had nothing better to do in prison than sit around playing poker

"if i win, i want one of your necklaces" she told him glancing up at his necklaces around his neck.

"thats all you want? Really caroline? A date or a necklace?" rebekah complained coming up to join the others "you could have chosen something better, like 50% of his earnings or something" rebekah mikealson, always thinking about money "god have i not taught you anything?"

Klaus smiled "deal" he said as he took his necklaces from around his neck placing them in the middle of the table.

"deal" she agreed. Caroline turned her cards over placing them on the table in front of her with a huge smile "full house" she grinned at him pushing her two fours and three kings toward him.

Klaus sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face, the audience around the table glared at klaus urging him to hurry up, he placed his cards on the table "two pair"

"what does that mean?" rebekah asked in suspence, she was getting far to excited

"it means that klaus got beat by a girl" marcel laughed

Caroline burst out into laughter as the other girls all cheered, stefan slapped klaus on the back "dont worry about it man, me, kol and marcel folded" he shrugged

"i beleive one of these belongs to me now" caroline picked the necklaces up from the table, looking at them curiously. After a couple of minutes she chose a beaded one that had a crucifix dangling from it "this one?"

"anything you wish sweetheart" he nodded, she smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it together. "it looks alot better on you anyway" he told her truthfully. She could wear a black sack and make it look good.

Caroline glanced around, realising the rest of the group had dispersed from the table. "now about that date love?"

"ahah! I dont think so!" she told him with a smile "i won this game fair and square, if you want a date with me youll have to earn it some other way" she challenged him as she went to join the others, leaving klaus sitting at the table grinning like an idiot, she was a breath of fresh air and he loved that about her.

XxxxxxX

"i wonder if matts managed to tame his mom and vicki yet or if we'll go home to find out theyve killed eachother" caroline mused as the girls sat in the lounge drinking the margaritas Kol had made for them, caroline winced as she took a drink "thats really strong"

"i think my brother went overboard with the alcohol, im still recovering from last night" rebekah groaned "matts a good guy, he doesnt deserve a family like that"

Elena, caroline and bonnie nodded in agreement "ever noticed how its always the druggies that are the biggest attention whores?" caroline added

"i know! I mean its bad enough that tyler is all over vicki, but now my brothers involved" elena scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"hey maybe they could have a freaky threesome or something" bonnie shrugged

"BONNIE BENNETT!" Rebekah laughed "you naughty girl, do you even know what a threesome is in that sweet and innocent little mind of yours?"

"i know a lot more than you might think" she said wiggling her eyebrows "okay i need to slow down, this alcohols going straight to my head"

Caroline and Elena laughed but rebekah just topped bonnies drink up further "no keep drinking, i like this version of you!"

"what about you care? What tricks have you learned?" bonnie asked diverting the attention

"are we seriously talking about this?" she rolled her eyes

"okay then lets talk about something different instead...like klaus?" Elena smiled

"NO!" Rebekah and caroline said at the same time causing them both to laugh. When they eventually stopped laughing and calmed down enough rebekah spoke again "i know i said i didnt want to hear about you and Nik but being totally serious here, i think you would be good together"

"why?" caroline asked confused

"because you balance eachother out perfectly, Niks always so broody and miserable and then you came along little miss ray of sunshine and brightened up his life weather he wanted you to or not, you really did come in like a wrecking ball this time care"

Caroline laughed before taking another drink "dont take this the wrong way bex, i like him but i dont want to be with him if that makes any sense, i like him more now than i did before i found out about your dad and all that crappy stuff but i just want to concentrate on me, when i go back to mystic falls im going to college, im building a life for myself, i have plans and a future and none of those things involve a guy"

Rebekah nodded before answering "i get it care, dont worry about it, i know my brother likes you but i think your thinking about it too much" she told her friend "the first day on this trip i told him you werent the type of girl to just randomly have a one night stand, let alone with someone you just met, and that when your in a relationship your in it for the long haul, but he still pursued you, which means he wants more than just sex from you"

"i dont want a relationship though, ive got alot of other things to concentrate on, like college and my mom and-"

"we know caroline youve got a lot on your plate, all im saying is if you dont want my brother you should tell him, and put him out of his misery"

"you think im stringing him along?"

"she didnt say that" bonnie interupted "i think what bex is trying to say is if you dont want to be with him, maybe almost making out with him in the kitchen isnt a very good idea"

"i know" she felt terrible, she liked klaus, he was fun and sweet and loyal and everything he did intrigued her but she knew when the summer was over, she would go off to college and he would be wherever his work took him, and to top it all off her mother definitely wouldnt approve of a killer as her boyfriend. Accident or not. "i should talk to him" she concluded before getting up to go in search of klaus.

Rebekah laughed which caused elena and bonnie to narrow their eyes at her "you do realise, before this trips over theyre gonna be together"

"but she just said-"

"i heard what she said bon, it was the way she said it, she didnt even beleive a word of what she was saying, i dont know why in gods name she would think we would beleive her, just watch this space, i can guarentee within the next three to four days theyll be all over eachother."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, first things first thankyou so much for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**I thaught i would update again since i already had this chapter wrote and its my longest chapter yet :-) this ones abit fun so hope you all enjoy it, again please leave a review to let me know what you think.**

The poker game had went exactly the way caroline wanted it to, she had won and earned herself a new necklace. What was it about guys thinking girls couldnt play poker? If someone told caroline forbes she couldnt do something she would do everything in her power to prove them wrong and thats exactly what she did.

Things with klaus were a little confusing, she knew she liked him but like she had told rebekah she wanted to concentrate on herself for a while. She had never been so conflicted about something, she still hadnt talked to him about it though, she wasnt sure what to say, she wasnt even sure she wanted to say something.

She really wanted to kiss him earlier in the kitchen, and she had a feeling it would have been an amazing kiss, just the way he looked at her, made her feel like the only girl in the world. He was being all supportive and caring, he really understood her, and that was refreshing. She liked that she could be completely honest with him.

Bonnie and Kol seemed to have hit it off which was a very strange combination but it totally worked. Bonnie was shy and quiet most of the time and kol was loud and cocky with an ego the size of russia. But the more caroline thought about it the more she realised how good they were, whether it be just as friends or something more, bonnie knew how to knock him down a peg or two and he seemed to enjoy that.

She had retreated back to her temporary bedroom that she was sharing with Bonnie for the night, and took off her heart pendant necklace that she had recieved off her dad and pushed it into the side pocket of her bag.

While she was on the phone to her mom last night and after telling her what an epic failure the trip to meet her dad had been, her mom had said all the usual stuff. I told you so, you should have listened to me and blah blah blah. Caroline honestly couldnt stand to hear it any longer so she turned her cell phone off and decided not to turn it back on until the end of her trip.

Her cocktails with the girls hadnt gone how she would have liked, everything that Rebekah had said kept going through her head making her even more confused. She had told the girls that she didnt want to be with klaus but it was a complete lie. Yes she wanted to be number one for a while before getting into anything but the truth was she was absolutely terrified.

Rebekah, Elena and bonnie were the only real friends she had ever had. Of course she had aquaintances and people who would call caroline a friend but none of them even came close to the girls that were currently down stairs. She had lost those girls years ago and it really hurt. She didnt want to lose them again and if rebekah came to have a problem with her dating her brother then that would become a problem. She didnt want to be one of those people that came inbetween siblings. She was bound to get hurt.

And then there was the issue with her mom, she would never approve of klaus, even though what happened with mikeal was an accident and he was defending his family, her mother would always just see the guy that had spent a couple of years in prison.

"hey caroline you okay?" stefan asked tapping lightly on the door

Caroline nodded "yeah im good just needed a break, kol definitely put too much alcohol in those martinis" she laughed

"he doesnt do anything by half" stefan replied "rebekah asked me to come get you, apparently were playing truth or dare"

"i am not playing truth or dare" she said with a small smile. Rebekah and her ideas. Truth or dare was a terrible idea right now. It could only end in disaster.

"hey im just the messenger" he said putting his hands up in defense "come on"

Caroline stood up from her place on the bed with a sigh and followed stefan out of the room. When they got back into the lounge, everyone was already waiting for them. Rebekah, Elena and bonnie sitting on one sofa, marcel and kol on another and klaus was sitting in an arm chair, stefan offered the last chair but she refused saying she preferred to sit on the floor anyway. She went to take a seat by Elenas feet.

After alot of arguing and banter between rebekah and caroline because caroline refused to play she relentlessly gave up, only because kol had used his one liner he seemed to know would make caroline do anything "unless your afraid..."

"okay first things first... rules!" Rebekah started "you get three passes, if you dont want to do a dare or tell a truth then you can pass it onto someone else, once youve used up your three passes, your out of the game, everytime youre given a truth or dare you have to take a drink, got it?" the group collectively nodded "okay since it was my idea, i'll go first" she smiled "Bonnie truth or dare?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but answered "truth"

"do you fancy kol?" rebekah smiled mischeviously

"yes" the brunette answered easily before taking a drink

Kol smiled smugly "i knew you would admit it eventually darling"

Bonnie shook her head in response "caroline" bonnie looked at the blonde "truth or dare"

If she chooses truth theyre gonna ask her about klaus and if she chooses dare theyre gonna make her do something with klaus either way its a lose lose situation "truth" she answered finally

Bonnie smirked. Oh god here it comes "how old were you when you lost you virginity?" okay an easy one, she wasnt expecting that.

"17" she replied and took a drink "stefan"

"dare" he replied with a grin and kol high fived him for being so brave.

Rebekah whispered something into carolines ear and she burst out laughing "i dare you to kiss kol!" she laughed even harder "and it has to last at least 30 seconds"

"seriously, im not making out with him!" stefan snorted pointing at kol

"stefan if you dont kiss me mate, that means you have to pass" kol shrugged

"i dont care! Fine then i pass!" stefan replied "and im going to pass it onto bonnie, bonnie kiss kol" stefan smiled at her and she glared at him.

Kol smiled looking ever so proud of himself "come on darling i know youve wanted to do this all day" he said as bonnie walked toward him, without saying a word she grabbed his face and pulled him into her. Kol was shocked he definitely hadnt expected that. Her lips manouvered as he joined her rythm, just as he was getting into it, caroline broke them apart

"okay your thirty seconds is up"

Bonnie pushed him away leaving him wanting more and went back to sit beside Elena and took a drink "klaus truth or dare"

"dare" he answered with a grin

"i dare you to call the last person on your call history and tell them you have an STI" everybody burst into laughter but klaus pulled his phone from his pocket, shaking his head and pressed the screen a couple of times before putting the phone to his ear. After a couple of rings, the call connected.

"Niklaus" Elijah greeted him

"Elijah" klaus replied awkwardly, he really didnt want to do this, but he wasnt going to pass it to someone else otherwise they would all take the piss.

"to what do i owe the pleasure?"

"i called to tell you something, and its of upmost importance so i had to tell you now"

Elijah seemed panicked now "what is it? Is it Rebekah?" he asked as caroline mouthed to him to put it on loud speaker.

He pulled the phone away and pressed a button sitting it on the table infront of him "no its not rebekah, shes fine"

"then what is it?"

Pressing his lips together he quickly blurted out the words "Elijah i have an STI"

The group covered thier mouths to stifle the laughs, they were met with silence for a few moments before Elijah eventually spoke clearing his throat "im not sure what you expect me to do about it Niklaus" Elijah spoke quietly obviously uncomfortable with the conversation.

"nothing" klaus answered shushing the others by placing his finger over his lips "i expect you to do nothing, i just thought you ought to know, goodbye Elijah" he said before disconnecting the call as the others burst into laughter again.

"i cant beleive you actually did that!" caroline said through her laughter and klaus shrugged

"you do realise Elijah will have probably made you a doctors appointment by the time you get back to mystic falls right?" rebekah added with a smile. Elijah always was the responsible sibling.

Klaus nodded and took a drink. "marcel mate" he smiled "truth or dare?"

Marcel rolled his eyes as he answered "truth"

"where is the wierdest or most adventurous place youve ever had sex?"

Marcel thought about it for a while before he spoke "in a tree house" he said honestly and kol pouted

"no fair! I want to have sex in a tree house!"

"rebekah, truth or dare?"

"truth"

"have you ever fantasized about someone else while having sex with Damon? If you have who was it?"

"Really Marcel? Shes my baby sister! I dont want to hear that!" klaus complained necking back his drink and going to fetch another bottle so he didnt have to listen to Rebekahs answer.

"yes i have" she replied "he just kind of popped into my head, and it wasnt intentional, so dont get too excited... It was stefan"

Stefan raised his eyebrows in suprise "you dirty girl rebekah mikealson" marcel grinned "having sex with one brother while thinking about another"

"eurgh shut your mouth or the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" she replied which caused marcel and stefan to laugh even harder. Rebekah was always so fiesty.

"can you blame her though, with a face as pretty as mine" stefan shrugged and kol grabbed his cheek nipping it slightly.

"whatever! Elena truth or dare?"

"truth"

"do you think stefan is good in bed?"

"i dont know" elena replied quietly "to know that i would actually have to know what hes like in bed"

"i'll give you a hint, im amazing" stefan told her smugly. The alcohol was obviously getting to him.

Rebekah rolled her eyes "do you think he looks like he would be good in bed?"

"yes" Elena answered eventually. It was true stefan looked like he knew a thing or two. Elena had only ever been with two people willingly and they were both virgins so they didnt have a clue what to do. The third, well she didnt count that considering she had cried and screamed the whole way through it. She shuddered at the memory before Klaus brought her back to the present handing her another soda. "thanks" she said before continuing "caroline truth or dare" elena asked

"truth" caroline answered

"who was the last person you thought about naked?" Elena asked with an eyebrow wiggle. It was obvious she knew the answer she just wanted to embarass caroline.

Taking a deep breath she answered "klaus" klaus head snapped to her and he eyed her with a small smile, not the kind of smug smile kol or stefan uses, it was a happy smile, happy that she had thought of him like that. Caroline quickly diverted her gaze from him "kol truth or dare?"

"truth" he replied glancing between klaus and caroline, not wanting to be the person to interupt them... Again.

"how many people have you had sex with?"

"at the same time? Or?" he joked and stefan nudged him "okay okay, um..." kol thought about it for a while before answering "five"

"the whole point in truth is to actually tell the truth Kol" rebekah scolded him looking at him skeptically

"i am telling the truth!" he protested "ive only had sex with five women, contrary to popular belief im not a man whore as my family so kindly labelled me" Nobody replied as they didnt have anything to say, kol always was a flirt, and cocky when it came to the opposite sex, everyone just assumed he had slept with tens if not hundreds of women."Nik truth or dare?"

"truth"

"on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate caroline? Looks, personality and how good you think she would be in bed?"

"looks ten" he said easily "personality ten and how good in bed, i guess i'll just have to wait and see" this time he smiled smugly and all the guys cheered as they patted him on the back and the girls laughed. Carolime blushed but smiled at how cocky he was when he got some alcohol in his system.

"well you'll be waiting along time" she retorted attempting to deflate his ego and klaus grinned

The game carried on for a couple of hours marcel had to make out with rebekah which klaus was disgusted watching, he had to be blindfolded while guessing who they all are just using his hands and he had to say who he thought was the prettiest in the room to which he chose rebekah.

Stefan dared klaus to swap an item of clothing with caroline so they swapped tops, kol dared him to recieve a lap dance from stefan, he had to endure watching stefan licking from carolines ankle to her thigh which he wasnt best pleased about, he also had to admit that he liked stefans hair and describe caroline in one word to which he said beautiful. Of course she blushed, which he thought was adorable.

Rebekah admitted stefan was the best looking, admitted that she had sexted and admitted she had kissed another girl as well as making out with marcel she had to lick stefans abs for ten seconds.

Elena had to eat a full lemon, twist kols nipples and also admitted stefan was the best looking and that her favourite sexual position was her on top to which stefan, marcel and rebekah agreed, she had passed her dare to caroline when kol dared her to let klaus demonstrate three sex positions on her.

The intamacy of it all became a bit too much and caroline seemed to withdraw from the game after that, passing on a few of her dares from rebekah that all seemed to involve klaus, she had a feeling rebekah was doing it on purpose. By the end of the game the group bar Elena had drank 2 bottles of burbon half a bottle of vodka and a lot of beer, and everyone was in high spirits.

"Elena i love you" rebekah slurred hanging off her best friend "and you little baby in there, you are gonna be the most cutest adorable baby in the world" she cooed rubbing Elenas swollen belly.

Elena laughed at her friends drunken behaviour, she had never seen rebekah like this "i think she needs to be put to bed again" klaus said with a small smile playing on his lips

"shes a light weight" marcel shrugged passing her another glass of water

"hey!" she protested "i am not a light weight!" she said as she fell into another wall

Klaus came up behind her, picking her arm up he put it around his neck "you need to go to bed bex"

"leave her alone" caroline chastised him "shes having fun arent you bex?"

"hell yeah!" rebekah yelled in response pushing klaus away from her. Klaus rubbed a hand over his face defeated. Thier was no way in hell he was going up against drunken rebekah and tipsy caroline he didnt stand a chance.

"i need fresh air" caroline complained fanning herself to cool herself down

"out back" marcel pointed "theres a patio area" he explained as caroline followed to where he had pointed and walked out the double doors closing it behind her.

The night had been fun, she hadnt laughed so much for as long as she could remember, she realised just how much she had missed these people, they were always together, except marcel, but he was easy enough to like. They were like one big messed up family. They argued and screamed at eachother but they were always there for one another when it mattered.

The last few year not having them around was easy at the time but thinking back now she realised just how much they needed eachother. How much elena must have needed someone when she was sexually abused or how much Rebekah needed someone when she was going through the nightmare with her father. They should have been there for one another.

The door opening brought caroline from her thoughts and she turned to see klaus "i thought you might like a glass of water sweetheart" he said as he handed her the drink.

She smiled at him in thanks, he was so caring "you can join me if youd like?" she told him

He sat down in the chair opposite her "can i ask you a question?"

"you just did" she smirked taking a sip from her drink "what is it?"

"earlier when we played poker, you could have asked for anything, why did you want one of my necklaces?"

"why did you choose a date with me?" she countered

"i think you know the answer to that love" klaus replied but she shook her head playfully "i like you caroline forbes, your strong and beautiful and full of light, your so happy all the time which can sometimes be annoying" he rolled his eyes and she laughed "but i dont care, because its refreshing and a completely new thing for me to see someone so positive, when rebekah told you about our father i thought you would stay away from me, ignore me every chance you got, but you didnt. You didnt treat me like a criminal or a murderer, i was just klaus, plain old klaus" he finished

"well i wouldnt say you were plain, the old part is correct though" she joked. She took another drink before taking a deep breath "the necklace i had on before, the heart one, i got it off my dad not long before he left, did rebekah tell you about the box we buried?"

Klaus shook his head so she continued "when we were eight we buried a box in my moms bark yard and put things in it that we wanted for the future, i put the necklace in, i wanted to meet him" she explained "when we dug it up on prom night i put it around my neck and its been there ever since"

"so where is it now?" he questioned noticing it wasnt on her neck

"after the poker game i took it off and put it in my bag, its pointless having it on besides i had a new one to replace the old" she smiled fiddling with klaus' necklace around her neck.

"do you want to talk about your father? I know you were upset but now that youve had time to calm down abit-"

"he doesnt want me in his life thats all there is to say" she shrugged "he never wanted me, he told me that he wanted my mom to have an abortion but she refused" she said as tears started to stream down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them "he never wanted me" she sniffled again. Speaking the words made it hurt again, she hated that her father had so much control over her "it doesnt matter, hes got a new family now"

Klaus pulled her in close to him, letting her snuggle into him, he didnt do the comforting thing very often but seeing caroline so torn up made him feel something he had never experienced before "he doesnt deserve you caroline" caroline sniffled as she buried herself into his chisled chest, she had never felt so comfortable with someone, it was like they were made to fit together "you dont need him either, you have plenty of people that love you and care about you" he told her rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"thankyou" she replied when she pulled away. They sat for a couple of minutes neither of them speaking. "and thanks for the necklace" she said with a smile.

"dont thank me love you won that fair and square" he grinned

"still think im all rainbows and sunshine?" she asked with a laugh

"your unbeleivable caroline, dont let anyone tell you otherwise" noticing her shiver he spoke again "you ready to go back in?"

She nodded as she stood up, and was happy when she grabbed onto his hand and he didnt pull it away "hey do you think its possible to go through your whole life and wake up one morning gay?"

Klaus chuckled "what sort of question is that? Why do you ask?"

"its a long story" she yawned holding onto his arm with two hands now.

"for you... Ive got all the time in the world love"

XxxxxxXxxxxxX

Klaus and caroline had sat up all night talking, he had shown her some of his drawings and she told him more about her dad and his new partner steven, and the fact that he had a daughter that lived with them, they had set up camp in klaus and kols temporary room so kol had slept in carolines room with bonnie. She admitted they shared a few kisses but nothing else happened, much to kols dissapointment.

Kol had invited Bonnie to stay and attend comic con with him, hey had bought tickets for him and stefan, but it wasnt really stefans scene and stefan had already decided on going to LA to see damon with the others.

They had packed thier bags and were getting ready to go when Bonnie came down the stairs empty handed. "what are you doing bon, if we want to be on schedule we have to leave in the next ten minutes" caroline practically yelled as she checked her watch.

Bonnie shrugged "im staying here and going to comic con with kol, hes agreed to drive me back to mystic falls on monday" bonnie never did anything spontanious, she was a bit like caroline in that respect, always planning everything she did.

Caroline smiled "you sure?"

"yeah ive had a great time with you guys, and im glad i came on this trip but i really want to go to comic con, and i never do anything adventurous and-"

"Bonnie!" Elena and Rebekah yelled at the same time "you dont have to explain anything to us, if you wanna stay then stay" Elena added

"yeah it'll be good for you, having fun meeting super man and all that stuff you geeks do" rebekah smiled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but laughed "i'll miss you guys"

"we'll call you when we get to LA okay?" caroline smiled hugging her friend "it wont be the same without you"

"there will be alot more arguements thats for sure" she said referring to the fact that she was always the one to stop confrontation "have fun" she said grabbing rebekah and elena cuddling the three girls like her life depended on it.

"that means you get me as a travel companion now, instead of taking two cars i'll just take bonnies spot" stefan smacked klaus on the back.

Klaus and stefan said goodbye to Kol and bonnie and thanked marcel promising to drop in on their way back before jumping in the car. Bonnie hugged the girls one last time before they thanked marcel. Rebekah leaned into hug her brother "if one single hair on her head is harmed, i swear to god i will chop your balls off with a rusty blade kol" she smiled sweetly as she pulled away.

Kol saluted knowing she was deadly serious. They said their final goodbyes befor the group drove away.

Stefan had offered the front seat to Elena but she refused saying that she would prefer to be in the back witb the other girls, klaus was driving as usual, the two blondes in the back fell asleep within twenty minutes of driving. Elena fell asleep not long after, leaving klaus and stefan.

"i tell you mate its good to have abit of male company"

"i bet" stefan laughed looking at the three girls in the back "theyre all nice girls"

"they are" klaus agreed. Over the last couple of days he had noticed a positive change in his sister, she wasnt as snobby and she wasnt half as miserable and snappy as she was before. The Rebekah he remembered was coming back and he couldnt be happier about it. "Elena seems to have taken a liking to you"

"Elenas emotions and hormones are all over the place" stefan laughed in response "she would take a liking to Elijah if he were here right now"

"so your an expert on pregnant women now are you?" klaus teased "and i dont think anyones desperate enough to like Elijah, hes too boring and serious"

"your brothers not that bad"

"no i know, i just wish he would lighten up from time to time" klaus sighed thinking about the eldest mikealson who was all work and no play.

"ha! Says the guy who used to walk around with a permanent scowl on his face, seems like thats changed too"

"that guy had just spent two and a half years trapped in a jail cell, can you blame me for being so moody? Maybe im happier because things are going right for once" klaus shrugged

"or maybe it has something to do with the bubbly blonde who is currently drooling all over your leather apolsted seats in the back"

Klaus head snapped around to look at caroline "she is not"

"no she isnt but it was good to see you so panicked" stefan chuckled. He knew the only way to get to klaus was through his car. "its good to see you smiling"

"thanks mate" klaus slapped stefans leg "now back to you and elena" he scowled realising they had gone way off topic.

Stefan rolled his eyes "there is no me and Elena"

"but you like her"

"shes pregnant"

"come on admit it, you like her" klaus replied

"you sound like kol!" stefan laughed "um has Elena said anything about-" he glanced back to make sure the girls were all still asleep before whispering "the father?"

Klaus shook his head "im sure my sister knows something but they havent said anything infront of me, maybe kol knows?"

"why would kol know?" stefan asked "bonnie wouldnt have said anything" he shook his head. Even if bonnie did know there was no way she would talk to kol about it, she wasnt the type of person to go around gossiping.

"just a suggestion" klaus shrugged "why are you so interested?"

"i dont know, its just yesterday we talked alot, and she was telling me about how her moms always been there for her, and it just made me wonder where the father was in all of this"

"beats me" klaus replied "were gonna stop at the next service stop" he informed Stefan completely changing the subject. "it'll be your job to wake them up" klaus smiled. Payback for licking carolines creamy long legs. Ha paybacks a bitch.

xxxxxx

"you'll have to wake them, ive tried and tried and theyre not budging, its like theyre dead or something" stefan said as he prodded rebekah in the forehead

"well what do you expect me to do about it, if theyre not waking up for you, they wont wake up for me" klaus said as he filled the car with gas.

"can you not turn the music up really loud or something? Thats sure to wake them" Klaus grinned as he turned to stefan "what? why are you looking at me like that?"

"stefan mate, just do me a favour, lean over and turn the radio station over will you?" stefan looked at him warily but did as he asked "be prepared" klaus warned him.

Ed sheerans sing came blasting through the speakers and klaus scrunched his nose up. How anyone could listen to pop music was beyond him. One by one the girls started waking up and rebekah even did a little jig from her seat in the middle. "i love this song"

"well would you look at that! Awoken as if by magic" klaus smiled proudly before turning the radio station back over.

"time to eat children, what will it be? Happy meals all around?" stefan smiled and rebekah smacked him "Ow what was that for?"

"i couldnt reach nik" she shrugged "i really liked that song"

"dont abuse me just because your brother turned that shit song off!" he said earning a smack from all three girls now "OW!" He complained again

"that was for saying Ed sheeran is shit" Elena raised both her eyebrows challenging him to talk back to the girls who were at the ready with thier hands to hit him again.

When he didnt reply caroline smiled triumphantly "so food! Yes i could totally do with some food!"

10 minutes later they arrived at a small diner about five hours away from LA, it was decorated like it was part of the set of grease, typical 50s and 60s themed, once they got in they sat in a little boothe, the girls on one side the guys on the other. The waitress came over to take thier orders, and caroline couldnt help but notice the red head flirting with klaus, she wasnt jelous, she didnt have anything to be jelous about, klaus wasnt her boyfriend but she couldnt help the sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw the girl fluttering her eyelashes in his direction "will that be all?" the woman asked as she leaned purposely over the table revealing her cleavage to klaus and stefan as she picked up the extra menus.

"yes!" caroline snapped as she thrust her menu toward the woman. The nerve of some people! Klaus grinned and nodded agreeing with caroline before the woman with the name tag genevieve walked away. Really what sort of name is genevieve anyway?

"after were done here, i want to show you guys something... If you dont mind that is" stefan said looking at each of them.

"what is it?" Elena asked playing with the key chain in her hand.

"youll see" he said cryptically with a smile. Klaus eyed him intrigued but said no more on the subject.

"do you think we could book into another hotel for the night?" rebekah asked hopefully, she'd had enough of driving already.

"no can do" klaus shook his head "money" he explained "how are you planning on getting home?" he asked looking between caroline and Elena

"dont worry about us, we'll find a way" elena said. Klaus noticed caroline looked like she wanted to say something but when she closed her mouth again, he didnt push it.

Caroline was internally debating with herself whether to actually go home, she didnt have college for another couple of months so there wasnt really any rush. Her mother was bound to be angry with her but she didnt care, if her mom had her whole life planned out for her then she was gonna enjoy it while she had the freedom. It wasnt as if she had anything back in mystic falls waiting for her. "how was your mother on the phone last night anyway? I didnt get a chance to ask, you know with going in a strop and getting extremely drunk" rebekah joked.

"she was mad... Really mad, she said the usual, i told you so" she said in a squeeky high pitched voice that sounded nothing like her mom. "she told me i shouldnt finish the trip, i should just come home"

"then why didnt you?"

"because Elena! Im sick of her controlling everything i do! Im having fun with my friends and enjoying myself, just for once im doing something for me!" she huffed. She was 18 years old and being treat like she was 8, she was an adult and big enough to stand on her own to feet.

Klaus smiled at her "why are you smiling?" rebekah asked him.

"no reason" he shook his head. Not wanting to say how proud he was at that moment. Caroline had told him all about her mothers controlling tendancies, if it was him he would have given up well before now.

"im rebelling" caroline smiled proudly "and this time my mother does know about it" she said grinning at klaus.

The other three people around the table glanced at eachother confused "what did we miss?" Elena asked completely baffled.

"nothing" klaus and caroline spoke together making them both laugh.

"okay you guys are creepy, im going to the bathroom" Elena furrowed her eyebrows. "you coming bex?"

"yeah absolutely" rebekah agreed walking arm in arm with Elena, their arguement long forgotten about.

XxxxxX

After they had eaten they continued to drive for a futher ten minutes before stefan told klaus to take a sharp right and pull over, after getting out of the car he instructed the others to follow him, the girls walked arm in arm along the dirt path, they climbed up a slight hill and stefan turned to elena "you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to help her manouver herself over some rocks.

"yep"

"were here, turn around" stefan said nodding his head behind the other four. They all turned around in unison so that they were facing the direction they had just came from.

Elena gasped at the sight infront of her "wow" the sun was setting over the grassy fields and the scenery around them was beautiful, there were no houses or building in sight only shrubs and greenery. It was so calming.

"this is amazing" caroline whispered "its almost like you have to be quiet" she smiled watching the scene infront of her.

"HEELLLLOOOO!" Elena yelled causing an echo and startling everyone. Caroline turned to her and laughed before repeating what she had done.

"HELLLOOOO!" caroline laughed. Yelling at silence made her feel free and she laughed when Stefan, rebekah and klaus all joined in as they shouted into the dessert, then they all laughed.

"klaus" caroline asked when they had stopped shouting and laughing "do you have enough sleeping bags for all of us?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows in suprise "you really wanna camp out here?" caroline and stefan nodded and Elena smiled with a small "yeah"

They turned to rebekah who sighed before answering "i suppose it could be fun" she shrugged as caroline grabbed her in for a hug.

"right then, stefan and i will get the sleeping bags and tent and you lot can do your girl things" klaus instructed

"again with the being sexist?" caroline huffed "you think its a guy thing to pitch a tent"

"by all means love, help if you want" klaus offered "do you know how to pitch a tent?"

Caroline blushed and put her head down "no" she mumbled before she looked back up pointing at him "but you shouldnt just assume we dont know because were girls, now if youll excuse me, im going to ask rebekah to curl my hair"

Klaus chuckled as she stormed off in the other direction "your in the middle of nowhere caroline, why would you spend time doing your hair?" he yelled after her but she was already gone. She baffled him more and more by the second.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, im back with another chapter... sorry it took so long, i just havent had much motivation at all.**

**thanks to all who have fallowed, reviewed and favourited? is that even a word:?**

**as always i love to hear your thoughts so let me know what you think of this chapter...**

They were all sitting around the camp fire that stefan had made, infront of the perfectly pitched tent that was in fact put up by the boys. They had been discussing urban legends, everything from the loch ness monster to the jersey devil, from big foot to aliens, Klaus and Stefan had flat out refused to believe in any of them and Rebekah and Elena were skeptical, not completely believing the legends, Caroline on the other hand was a full blown believer, saying that there was too much proof to deny it.

Klaus had argued that unless he seen it with his own two eyes he wouldnt believe the BS that some people make up to scare their kids into going to sleep at night.

"okay ive got a good one" Rebekah told them as she snuggled in closer to Elena "have you heard the story about the curse of the sun and the moon?" she asked to only which klaus nodded. Smiling and excited to tell her story she bounced up and down giddy in her seat. "okay it starts off with a family over a thousand years ago, thier mother was a very powerful witch and turned them into vampires"

"witches and vampires? Seriously Bex thats what your giving us?" stefan complained with an eye roll.

"do you want to hear the story or not stefan?" she snapped and he slowly nodded.

"okay then as i was saying, their mother turned them into vampires, to protect them from the werewolves that lived in the village-"

"ha! Now theres werewolves! Its just getting better" stefan exclaimed cutting rebekah off again. Rebekah huffed as she glared at stefan, if there was one thing she hated it was people interupting.

"shut up stefan!" Stefan held his hands up defensively and nodded for rebekah to continue "to break the curse and to become a werewolf you had to take anothers life, well when their mother turned them, the bloodlust was to much to handle, and when the middle child, a boy killed his first victim he started to transition into a werewolf, his mother had an affair with one of the locals and he was the product, so not only was he a vampire, he was born from a werewolf bloodline"

"so what was he then?" Elena asked completely engrossed in the story. She didnt beleive in witches and werewolves but hearing the stories were always fun.

"a hybrid" rebekah smiled "half vampire half were wolf"

Hearing that caroline wrapped the sleeping bag closer to her body, the unknown scared the shit out of her. "his mother put a curse on him to make his wolf side dormant, and as the tale goes he can only break it by sacrificing one girl. According to the stories the only thing the hybrid has been doing for the last one thousand years is searching for this one girl, killing anyone and everything that gets in his way so he can become his true self"

"well im glad im not that unlucky bitch" Elena said and the others laughed.

"its kind of sad if you think about it, it was his mothers fault yet he couldnt be his true self because she put a bloody spell on him, its a bit unfair if you ask me" klaus said and caroline nodded in agreement.

"i still think its a pile of shit" stefan insisted and rebekah shook her head but held a small smile.

"okay then stefan, give it your best shot" caroline challenged.

Stefan shook his head "its time for me to teach bex how to fight"

Klaus laughed "been there done that"

XxxxxxX

It was starting to get dark and cold so caroline had one of the sleeping bags wrapped around hers and Elenas shoulders soaking up the heat from the fire "No like this!" stefan scolded Rebekah who had massive curlers in her hair. "if you tuck your thumb into your fist its gonna end up broken" he said adjusting her hand into the proper position "now lean back slightly and throw all your weight into it"

Rebekah did as instructed but cried out when she almost tripped over her own feet "is this really necessary?" Elena asked as she laughed at her friend

"everygirl should know how to defend themselves" stefan said seriously

"maybe you should join in Elena?" rebekah asked without even thinking about it. She internally face palmed herself when Elena glared at her. "i just mean... Well your a girl" she shrugged trying to cover up what she'd almost let slip.

"no im good thanks, im gonna go to the bathroom, which bush is it again?"

"third bush on the left" caroline pointed and elena walked off in that direction holding her torch close to her chest.

Klaus had his sketchbook on his knee, he was sketching the scene from earlier that stefan had shown them.

"okay one more time?" stefan asked holding his hands up for rebekah to punch.

Rebekah threw a punch towards stefans open palm but laughed when he didnt even flinch. "im really not good at this!" she huffed "im gonna go to bed"

"nonsense! Youre getting better, you just need a little more practice" stefan insisted "but for now i think its time for bed" he smiled at rebekahs yawning face.

"yeah, goodnight" rebekah said wiggling her eyebrows toward caroline who rolled her eyes.

"goodnight guys" stefan said climbing into the tent after rebekah, leaving klaus and caroline alone.

"goodnight" both caroline and klaus said. "can i see some more of your drawings?" she asked attempting to look at the sketch pad on klaus lap.

He shrugged "sure" Klaus passed over his sketchpad hesitantly and caroline flipped a few pages, her mouth hung open at just how spectacular they were "youre really good" she told him. She couldn't draw to save her life and had absolutely no idea about art but she knew klaus' sketches were good. Every little detail was spot on, she wondered where he found the patience.

She flicked to another page and her jaw almost hit the floor, she was looking at herself, her 8 year old self surrounded by her three best friends. It was the photo that they had put in the box. "how did you-"

"bonnie gave it to me, i know how upset you were about your father and i wanted to do something for you to cheer you up" he shrugged uncertain of how she would take it. He glanced at her unable to read her expression so he continued "theres another one on the next page" he said as he flicked the page over "its a picture of you now" he explained even though she could see the amazingly drawn beginnings of herself and her three friends now "its not finished yet but-"

"its amazing" she smiled "thankyou" she stared deep into his eyes and he stared back at her like only he could. Like she was the only person that existed, he leaned into her ready to make his move, exactly what he had wanted to do for the last few days, he just wanted to kiss her, feel her lips on his, feel her hair running through his hands, she glanced down at his lips and back up into his eyes as she manouvered forward slightly and tilted her head. This was it. She was eventually going to-

"arrrggghhh!" a scream pierced the air and both klaus and caroline jumped up as Elena came running out of the bush.

"whats wrong?" caroline asked panicking.

"something just bit me!" elena cried as she reached her friends. Stefan and Rebekah had already joined them.

Elena pulled her pajama pants down slightly on one side to show the girls and stefan leaned in "dont look!" elena scolded him as she pushed him away causing him to bump heads with Rebekahs curler clad head.

"Ow!" both said in unison causing klaus to chuckle

"its a snake bite" Elena told them seriously and caroline laughed

"its a mosquito bite" she corrected her thinking how dramatic Elena could be sometimes.

"okay enough!" rebekah huffed "we are out of here at the crack of dawn! Nothings biting my arse!"

XxxxxX

The next morning the girls woke up before the guys, having not had much sleep, they felt exhausted, stefan and klaus had kept terrorising them saying that the blair witch or some other mythical monster would get them in the middle of the night. At one point when stefan had went to their makeshif bathroom, he had started banging on the outside of the tent scaring holy hell out of the girls, klais had just chuckled unfazed by stefans antics. They were lying in the tent snuggled up to eachother talking

"i cant beleive i actually camped out, in a tent. In the middle of nowhere" rebekah smiled proudly "its never happening again!"

"it wasnt that bad! Apart from a snake biting my ass"

Caroline rolled her eyes "it wasnt a snake!"

"whatever it was it hurt" elena chided before looking at Rebekah "ive never seen anyone so glamorous while camping before"

"its called glamping" caroline insisted

"what the hell is glamping?" elena laughed.

"its glam camping" caroline shrugged "abit like a couple name, when you put two names together, like you and damon would be Dabekah"

"thats ridiculous caroline you cant just put two names together"

"of course you can, like bragelina, its simple" caroline insisted as she stretched herself out "its called a ship"

Elena laughed "okay then what would you and klaus be?"

"me and klaus arent a couple so we dont have a ship name" caroline rolled her eyes

"but theoretically if you were together what would you be called?" elena asked intrigued.

"IF we were together we would be Klaroline" Rebekah rolled her eyes and laughed

"okay enough babbling about glamping and boat names-"

"ship names" caroline corrected

"whatever" she replied with a hand wave "i have a problem"

"what is it?" elena asked "you okay?"

"last night" she whispered back "before you came back from the loo, i tried to kiss stefan" she mouthed the last part so even if the guys were awake they wouldnt hear her. She blushed slightly as caroline gave her a what-the-hell-were-you-thinking look, she shook her head, she didnt have an answer. She loved Damon, making out with his brother wasnt the best idea.

"so what stopped you?" Elena asked

"he did, he told me i didnt actually want it to happen, that i was just missing Damon and that no matter how much he hates Damon he could never do that to him, im glad he stopped me, i honestly dont know what i was thinking"

"well im glad one of you has some sense" caroline scolded her

Rebekah rolled her eyes but agreed "i know, it was a stupid move" she sighed

"well todays a new day" Elena told her "maybe an apology is in order and then just act as if nothing happened, i know thats what caroline does" she teased her blonde friend, Caroline shot her a look "oh please you cant honestly tell me that you didnt almost kiss klaus again last night, i saw you two jump apart!"

"shut up!" she whisper shouted "he might hear you!"

"care, my brother knows this is the sort of thing we talk about, were girls its what we do" rebekah smiled "now come on dont hold back!"

"i thought you didnt want to hear about me and your brother?"

"and i thought you didnt want to be with my brother?" rebekah shot back. She did have a point.

"im so confused" caroline sighed throwing her arms up in the air "ive never been so attracted to someone in my life, hes sweet and protective, hes caring and im sorry bex but i have to say your brother is extremely hot!"

Rebekah scrunched her nose up but didnt reply "so whats the problem then?" Elena asked. To her it was simple, if you like someone then be with them.

"my mom is the problem!" she half yelled half whispered "and you" she said quietly looking towards rebekah

"me? What the bloody hell did i do?" rebekah asked slightly annoyed

"you didnt do anything, but lets say i did start dating your brother, when it ends it could cause a problem between us, i dont want to lose you again" she answered sincerely.

"okay first off what makes you so sure it will end? And second nothing and i mean NOTHING" Rebekah stressed "is ever gonna pull us apart again" she smiled as she grabbed carolines hand supportively "not even my brother"

Caroline smiled. She beleived Rebekah. They had gone through so much together and so much alone and they still found their way back to one another. "i love you guys"

Elena nudged carolines shoulder playfully "so what happened?"

Caroline smiled with a shake of her head. They were always so eager for information "we almost kissed" she shrugged and rebekah gave her a look that said is-that-all-youre-giving-us so she rolled her eyes and carried on "he had drawn a picture of us to cheer me up, with all the stuff i told him about my dad he knew i was upset"

"what did happen with your father?"

"i'll tell you later" she said with a sigh "anyway, like i said he drew me a picture, and then he tried to kiss me, but before it could happen you came running out screaming that you had been bitten by a snake"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Elena. So the blame was on her now. Great. "sorry" she mumbled.

Rebekah and caroline laughed at how shameful Elena looked "whos sorry about what?" stefan asked from beside the girls turning in his place to see them. Obviously they had been a little too loud.

"no one and nothing" caroline said quickly "okay were gonna have to leave soon, whos job is it to wake klaus?" Elena and Rebekah glanced at eachother before looking back at her. "seriously?"

"hey Bex and I voted and you lost" elena sniggered and rebekah nodded in agreement.

"shut it you!" caroline snapped playfully throwing a pillow at Elena before she grabbed her bag and walked outside.

XxxxxX

They drove, talked and laughed all the way to LA, they were having so much fun, Klaus had allowed Rebekah to turn the radio over and even stefan started singing along to some Taylor Swift song. They were joking and laughing and generally just enjoying their time together.

Rebekah had apologised to stefan about her actions the night before and he had accepted her apology, stefan and rebekah had always had a connection from being young, rebekahs mom even used to joke about how one day they would get married and have loads of babies, which made them both blush and get embarassed. They were close and could talk to eachother about anything but then she started dating Damon and they had grown apart, obviously because she was dating the guy everyone loathed.

They had decided or rather Rebekah had decided and everyone else had just agreed that the first stop would be the beach. Klaus had teased Elena saying they would have to harpoon her back into the ocean to which he had earned a slap from Rebekah and caroline, even stefan glared at him, but Elena just laughed taking the insulting joke on the chin. It was true considering she was only five and a half months pregnant she looked like a beached whale. She was huge.

Stefan had joked saying he was gonna try and make amends with damon, that would never happen, Damon was a dick, he didnt have any desire to make things right with stefan so the younger salvatore had concluded not to bother trying anymore. They hadnt been close since their parents died and only occasionally visited eachother.

They arrived at the beach, their bags still in the trunk, they hadnt even checked into the motel they would be staying at yet. After setting the bags down, Klaus and Stefan had went to get ice cream from the vendor for the girls.

Caroline Elena and Bekah pulled off their socks and shoes, as they lay on the beach.

"my dad doesnt want me, he never did" caroline said referring to their earlier conversation.

"what do you mean?"

"i mean exactly what i said Elena, hes living with a guy named stephen now, and his daughter lives with them, he told me he was never happy with his life with me and my mom and thats why he left" caroline shrugged "i have his eyes you know" caroline smiled sadly.

Rebekah grabbed her hand soothingly "remember what i told you... Its his loss caroline"

"yeah, he doesnt deserve to have you in his life, your an amazing person and if hes to clouded by his gayness to see that then thats his problem" Elena smiled attempting to lighten the mood, which caused caroline to chuckle.

"its just wierd, i dont have a father"

"well you have us, always" rebekah insisted.

"and forever" Elena added as she pulled caroline into a hug.

"okay enough of being serious, were eventually in LA, lets have some fun" Rebekah laughed as she ran towards the ocean with Elena following on her tail. Caroline laughed as they kicked the water in eachothers direction splashing one another. They looked so happy and carefree.

"she looks happy" stefan said coming up behind her and handing her an ice cream. She didnt know who he was talking about, Rebekah or Elena.

"who?"

"both" he smiled. It was good to see Rebekah having fun and he liked Elena. Caroline nodded in agreement before she lay down on the sand. The sun blaring down on her. She could definitely get used to this. "im gonna join them" stefan said before he took off toward the water.

"you know, ive been thinking" caroline started turning toward klaus who had sat on the sand beside her, "from now on, im taking control of my life, my mom has been controlling me for as long as i can remember, every decision about my life has always been made by her, i need to take responsibility for myself"

"and how do you plan on doing that sweetheart?" he asked

"first off, college" she said plainly "she wants me to go to med school in richmond, but im gonna do what i want to do"

"and what would that be?"

"im not sure yet" she admitted "maybe designing or drama or broadcast journalism, i havent quite decided yet" She needed to do what would make her happy, it was her life after all.

Klaus chuckled "thats alot of options"

"well isnt that what college is about? Switching majors to find the one that suits you?"

"good point" he agreed, from a young age klaus knew he wanted to be an artist, it was his passion and thankfully he was good at it. He had to agree with caroline that if he had Elijah or someone else bothering him about being an artist he would have told them to piss off. It was his life, nobody told him what to do.

A comfortable silence settled around them, as they watched the others playing in the sea. Klaus eventually spoke "so you think im extremely hot do you?" he asked showing his dimples. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows unsure of what he was talking about. Suddenly it clicked.

"you were listening?!" she screeched causing klaus to laugh.

"its a bit hard not to love, little tip for next time, when you want to have a private conversation, dont do it in a tent where other people are present" he grinned at her earning himself a playfull slap on the arm. "its nothing to be ashamed of sweetheart, you know exactly how i feel about you, maybe its time you start being honest with yourself and take a chance?"

She blushed, he had a point though. Why was she always worried about other peoples opinions? Specificlly her moms? There was no way in hell her mother would approve, hell would sooner freeze over. But she didnt care, in that moment she made a snap decision, she turned to him absolutely serious before she lifted her hands to his face. Completely perplexed he wondered what in the hell she was doing until he got his answer. She pulled him in kissing him firmly on the lips.

She was an glorious kisser just as he had expected, her lips hard but soft, rough but gentle all at the same time he pulled her head closer to him, placing his hand on the back of her neck, her blonde curls tickling his fingers. After a moment they pulled away from eachother slowly, taking in the others expression, they both laughed when she heard rebekah shout "its about bloody time" from the ocean. She glanced back at klaus who smiled before he leaned in kissing her one more time gently but firmly.

XxxxxxX

They got to the motel and already the jokes where starting, stefan and rebekah were joking around saying klaus and caroline would probably need their own room from now on. Klaus didnt think it was that bad of an idea.

They had noticed on the car ride from the beach to the motel, Elena had become eerily quiet, caroline put it down to the fact that now she was in LA she would have to face the reality of giving her baby away. Rebekah had put it down to moodswings.

It was early afternoon, the sun was shining, klaus lay on the bed, his ankles crossed as he finished the sketch he had been doing for caroline. After settling in Rebekah picked up the phone and pressed 9 to dial an outside number, after pushing the buttons it finally connected.

Caroline watched as Rebekah sat cross legged on the other bed bouncing up and down with excitement, she couldnt imagine what it must be like, to have a boyfriend that you couldnt see often because he lived thousands of miles away. She felt sorry for rebekah.

"hey baby... Guess where i am" she gushed into the phone "LA!" She screeched in excitement "Damon... I came to see you... So take the day off!" rebekah yelled at him."okay then, what about tonight?" Caroline could see the dissapointment on Rebekahs face "No... Fine... What do you expect me to say? Look its fine okay i'll just see you tomorrow" she said before hanging up.

Rebekah turned to see her friends and brother all staring at her obviously they had heard her conversation "hes really busy, were gonna make plans for tomorrow" she explained

"i dont know why you bother bekah"

"not you too Nik, cant you all just leave me alone, im with Damon and thats that!" she huffed as she picked up her bag "whos for sight seeing?"

"ooh me, i am" Elena smiled seemingly cheered up alittle bit. "Stefan?"

"no im gonna run and get some things from the store" he informed them as he walked to the door.

"Care?" Rebekah asked hoping she would join them.

Caroline dramaticaly yawned "im tired, im just gonna stay her for the rest of the day"

"nik?" rebekah offered shaking her head at her friends obvious excuse to not go sight seeing

Klaus glanced at caroline who was lying on her front on the bed "im not really one for all that sight seeing malarky" he shook his head.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and elena had to clamp her lips together to stop from laughing. It was obvious what they wanted to do. "we cant go without you nik! Were not allowed to drive your car remember?"

Klaus scooped up the keys from the bedside cabinet and tossed them to Rebekah "dont scratch it!" he warned her. He seriously hoped he didnt regret this. Rebekah and Elena were so excited they practically ran out of the room screaming.

Xxxxxx

"i cant beleive i got to go to comic con" bonnie gushed excitedly. "since i was a kid ive always wanted to go" he smiled at how childlike bonnie was acting, he found it endearing and adorable.

"i go whenever i get the chance, like i said stefan usually comes too, but i much prefer your company darling" kol replied placing an arm around her shoulder, this time she didnt shrug it off.

It was almost time for dinner by the time they got back to marcels place who had insisted that they stay there for the remainder of their visit. Bonnie had tried to protest, not wanting to be anymore bother but kol had told her it was either that or a hotel, hotels were so expensive that they would have to share a room. He knew that would change her mind and he also knew that if he told her he had enough money to live comfortably for the rest of his life that she would insist leaving marcels.

"youre only saying that because im here" bonnie blushed.

"im not!" kol protested "stefan salvatore is like my brother bonnie, sometimes even family get tired of one another, besides you know ive always had a thing for you"

Again bonnie blushed "your very charming kol mikealson, has anyone ever told you that?"

"all the time" he replied with a little smirk. He lifted his hand and removed a stray tendril that had fallen onto her face, pushing it behind her ear he leaned forward slightly. He didnt miss the way bonnies gaze flickered down to his lips and back up again, taking it as a sign to continue he pushed his lips firmly against hers. It wasnt a long kiss, he knew bonnie was shy especially when it came to men. He didnt want to push her too far, so he pulled away slowly his hand resting on her cheek. "bonnie bennett, will you do the honour of having dinner with me?"

Bonnie smiled as she slipped her hand into his "of course" she nodded.

xxxxxx

Klaus had carolines body pinned up against the wall, his hands roaming over her hips and waist, their lips connecting with one another. "are you sure you want to do this love?" he murmered against her lips. She was so beautiful, especially when she was writhing underneath him.

She looked up at him through her long lashes, and their eyes met. His deep blue eyes penetrating her, in that klaus way. She nodded slowly, scared that if she spoke it would come out as a load of mumbo jumbo. He smiled at her before his lips pressed up against hers again, they trailed down to her neck and across her collar bone. She clung onto his shirt as a moan escaped her mouth. It had been far too long, the sexual attraction she had denied and built up over the past few days finally letting itself known.

XxxxxX

"where are we?" Elena complained looking around her at the run down apartment building as she climbed the second flyte of stairs, rebekah arched her eyebrow with a grin. Elena shook her head the realisation hitting her smack bang in the face. "rebekah you can see damon tomorrow!"

"no i wanna see him now!" rebekah told her sternly as she continued to walk ahead of the brunette.

"dont you want some alone time together, i mean you havent seen eachother for a long time" she said making an excuse so she didnt have to come face to face with Damon dickhead salvatore.

"elena!" rebekah stopped abruptly and stomped her foot. "your my best friend, i want you here with me, please" Elena sighed, she really didnt want to do this. "please" rebekah tried again and elena shook her head but walked further up the stairs. Rebekah smiled triumphantly. "this one" she said as she knocked on one of the doors. Elena hung back and leaned against the stair rail uninterested in the reunion.

The door swung open and damons mouth fell at the sight of rebekah "hey sexy bex what are you doing here? I thought we were gonna meet up tomorrow?"

"i couldnt wait!" rebekah gushed leaning into kiss him. "this is-"

"elena" damon finished "hi" he said looking in elenas direction who just shook her head with a scowl

"you know her?" rebekah asked. Elena had said that she had never met damon.

"yeah we bumped into eachother a couple of times, isnt that right elena?" damon wrapped his arm around rebekah as he closed the door behind him.

Elena just scoffed in response.

Rebekah glanced at her friend confused but decided not to push it any further. "arent you gonna invite us in?"

Damon pressed his lips together "i would bex but ive got a friend here, and hes really upset"

"do you need money for the pizza?" a female asked from inside the apartment.

Rebekah chuckled in disbelief "your friend sounds distraught!" she spat sarcastically as she pushed the door open to see a red headed girl sitting on the sofa in the tiniest skirt possible. "were supposed to be moving in together damon!"

"im sorry bex i just didnt know how to tell you over the phone"

"your disgusting!" she said pursing her lips.

"hey guys, caoline and klaus said that you had text and decided to come here after all" stefan said as he carried himself up the last few steps. Feeling the tension he glanced at each of them "whats going on?"

"your brother is a lying cheating bastard!" rebekah yelled as she pushed damon away from her. Suddenly she saw it. Everything clicked together. The blue scotch bottle in his hand, elena lying about not knowing damon, her hatred for him. "oh my god!" rebekah cried "it was you!"

"what? What are you talking about?" damon asked

"it was him wasnt it!" she demanded to elena who stood as the tears fell freely down her cheeks "that night at christmas when you came over, you had that rip in your shirt!"

"hey calm down okay, what going on bex?" stefan asked calmly holding onto her arm gently

Shrugging him off she turned to damon again "admit it! It was you! You did that!" she pointed to elena "ADMIT IT!" She yelled

"sexy bex-"

"i am NOT your sexy bex!" she yelled before she clenched her hand into a fist throwing it toward his face just as Stefan had taught her. Elena shook her head and dashed down the stairs before rebekah ran after her. "ELENA!" she yelled but the brunette ignored her.

Stefan stood glaring at damon having already put two and two together "its not true stef i swear!"

Before he knew it another stronger and harder hand connected with his jaw causing him to fall to the floor "stay the hell away from both of them" stefan warned him as he held onto his now bloodied lip "if i find out youve been anywhere near them i'll kill you!"

XxxxxX

"Elena wait!" rebekah yelled but elena kept skipping down the stairs as fast as she could. She couldnt be here. She definitely couldnt face Stefan and Rebekah. The tears kept on coming clouding her vision, she sobbed as she felt her chest constrict, she felt crushed and couldnt breathe properly. "elena!" elena glanced behind her at rebekah, suddenly losing her footing and tripping over her own feet. She tumbled down the stairs, as pain shot through every part of her body, she wrapped her hands protectively around her belly, and then everything went black.

**okay so we had alot going on in this chapter... i'll admit i love kennett... and im proud!**

**we had a first kiss between our favourite couple and rebekah finding out what a sleaze Damon really is... a couple of punches and elena falling down stairs. let me know what you guys think by leaving a review, they always make me smile... until then *jomos accent* goodbye sweethearts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou everyone for the review especially TVD 996, you made me smile.**

**I apologise for the cliffhanger and i know you are all dying to know what happened so here it goes... chapter 8**

Caroline paced up and down the coridoor helplessly, tears fell freely down her swollen red cheeks, it was early morning and it had been almost 6 hours since Elenas accident.

Stefan had called klaus and both him and caroline had gone to the hospital straight away, caroline had made phone calls to bonnie who had arrived with Kol a couple of hours ago, and miranda gilbert, Elenas mother. She still hadn't arrived, and none of the doctors would tell them anything because they werent family. Elena could be seriously hurt or worse, the baby could be... She didnt even want to think about that. She just wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"i dont know what im supposed to do" she choked out, she hated to even think about Elena being hurt. It frustrated her more because they didnt know what was going on.

"you cant do anything caroline, the only thing we can do is wait, Mrs Gilbert should be here soon and then at least we'll have some news" bonnie tried to stay strong for her friends, she wiped at her eyes removing the tears that had built up. Truth was she was just as worried as everyone else.

After being at the hospital for an hour or so, Rebekah had disappeared, not wanting to leave Elena alone, it was agreed that caroline, bonnie and stefan would stay at the hospital while klaus and kol went to search for their sister.

Bonnie sat in a hard plastic chair in the waiting room next to stefan who had his head in his hands, she watched as caroline paced back and forth outside the door, stopping anyone she could to ask for information about elenas condition, of course to no avail.

"this is ridiculous!" caroline said throwing her arms in the air "why wont they tell us anything!"

Bonnie stood and went to comfort her friend, as soon as caroline rested her head on bonnies shoulder, she too burst into tears, she couldnt be strong anymore, why did bad things always happen to good people? They clung onto eachother as stefan joined them, putting his arms around both of them. He didnt know what to do. He couldnt get angry or upset, he was numb. His brother was more of a monster than he ever thought possible.

"you okay stef?" caroline asked him.

What did he say to that? He didnt want to say yes because it was a lie, he wasnt okay, his brother was the lowest of the low, an innocent girl was lying in a hospital bed because of him.

On the other hand he couldnt say he wasnt okay, because it would only worry the others more. So he simply shrugged.

"you know were here if you need us" bonnie smiled, although they had only just reconnected the last couple of days, they still felt close to that small boy they were once friends with.

"thanks guys" stefan gave them a tight lipped smile "but i think Elenas gonna need all of your attention for now"

All three broke apart when the door swung open, miranda gilbert stood on the other side her cheeks flushed and her eyes raw with unshed tears. "where is she?" she demanded.

"they wont tell us anything" bonnie spoke quietly as miranda walked straight back out to find someone who could give her some answers.

Caroline and bonnie followed behind her as she frantically searched for a doctor, spotting a dark haired woman in a long white lab coat she stopped abruptly "you!" she pointed at the doctor "i need to know what in the hell is going on with my daughter!" she demanded.

Slightly taken aback the doctor walked slowly toward miranda "if you would just calm-"

"dont tell me to calm down! Tell me whats going on"

The doctor nodded as she made her way to the reception desk on the ward flicking through some files "Elena Gilbert?" she asked and miranda nodded "she was admitted to the hospital after a fall down a flyte of stairs, she has a broken arm and two cracked ribs, one of which punctured her lung"

Miranda covered her mouth and the tears streamed down her cheeks "we took her straight in for emergency surgery and weve managed to repair the damage that was done. Shes resting now, a few cuts and bruises but shes gonna be okay, Due to the complication of your daughter being pregnant we had to do an emergency cesarean"

"is the baby gonna be okay?" caroline asked everybodys unspoken question

"obviously being born at 28 weeks theres more chance of medical complications in the future, hes been fitted with an oxygen tank to help him breathe and a tube to feed him, hes in the ICU at the minute and we expect him to be there for quite some time, his immune system isnt strong enough so hes prone to infections and viruses so under no circumstances should he have any contact with anyone"

"so hes gonna be okay?" miranda asked

"people are usually suprised by the survival rate of babies born this early, but given your daughter did everything right when she was pregnant, she didnt drink or smoke, she ate healthy, id say theres about a 94% chance of survival for him"

Miranda let out a sigh of relief, she had never thought anything like this would happen, she imagined elena going into labour at the full term 40 weeks and her sitting by her bedside holding her hand as she pushed her beautiful baby into the world. "can i see elena?"

"we have her sedated for the pain that shes in, she wont be aware that youre there but you can see her, one at a time though" the doctor warned

"thankyou so much doctor-"

"fell, call me meredith" she smiled

"thankyou meredith" bonnie said again "we'll go talk to stefan, you go see your daughter" she said as she stroked mirandas arm. Miranda took off following dr. Fell down the coridoor and bonnie and caroline hugged eachother glad there friend was okay.

XxxxxxX

"i'll kill that bastard! I swear if i ever get my hands on him, i'll kill him!" kol said through gritted teeth as he and klaus drove around the immediate los angeles area looking for rebekah, she had been missing for a few hours now and the longer they spent looking for her the more worried they were getting.

"youll have to get in line, stefans ahead in that, and im right behind him, ive never seen stefan so... Quiet" klaus was worried about stefan, after finding out what had happened to Elena, klaus had tried to talk to him but he was met with silence.

"who does that?" kol asked in disbelief "the worthless, perverted, sick bastard! I swear if elena doesnt press charges against Damon for what he did to her, we'll find our own way of punishing him!" klais was slightly worried for kol too, he had never seen his brother so riled up and seething about something. He had good reason though.

"lets just see how Elena is and then go from there kol, now back to the matter at hand, if you were rebekah, in a new city and you had no money where would you go?" they had already checked the motel they were staying at and she wasnt there.

"if i was rebekah and just found out my douchebag boyfriend raped my best friend and got her pregnant, i would want to get extremely pissed right now, but since she has no money i have no idea" kol shrugged defeated.

"since when did having no money stop our dear sister from getting what she wanted?"

"good point" kol conceded "one problem though, there is thousands of places she could go to get drunk"

"best start looking then"

XxxxxxX

Kol and klaus went from bar to bar searching for their sister, and bar after bar she was nowhere to be seen, they showed a picture of her to all the bar tenders asking if anyone had seen her, but no one had. Caroline had called klaus and told him the news of Elena and the baby, and after hours of searching they decided to go back to the hospital. Rebekah would show up eventually, she just needed time.

When klaus walked into the waiting room he was happy to see a slight smile on carolines and bonnies faces, stefan just sat looking torn up. He looked haggered, and in need of a good nights sleep. Klaus smiled at the girls as he walked over to where stefan was "you okay mate?" klaus asked as he sat down on the chair beside him.

Stefan looked up at klaus his eyes red rimmed "she shouldnt be in here"

"i know mate but its the best place for her, the doctors are doing everything they can for her and the baby" resting his hand on stefans shoulder, he noticed him shudder.

"she doesnt deserve this, no one should have to go through what she went through, it makes me feel physically sick to even think about what damon did to her, and now shes lying in that hospital bed-" stefan wiped his hands through his usually perfectly groomed hair, it was sticking up in all directions.

"trust me when i say this mate, Damon will get exactly what he deserves, one way or another" klaus said with a pat on stefans shoulder before walking away. Stefan knew what he meant by that, if someone else didnt kill his brother, he would do the job himself.

XxxxxX

Klaus and caroline sat in the cafeteria, He had insisted she take a break from Elena duty now that her mother was there, she looked exhausted, but still beautiful. "theyre gonna be fine sweetheart, you heard what Dr. Fell said, theyre both gonna be okay, they just need a little bit of time to recover"

Caroline let out a slow steady breath "i know, im just worrying about Rebekah too" she leaned into him and he placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him. "where do you think she went?"

"i dont know" klaus half shrugged "everyones been through alot, Elena especially but Rebekah and Stefan need time to process whats going on too, when rebekahs in a mood or upset about something she needs time to herself, i remember after our mothers death she locked herself in her bedroom for three days straight"

"all this time i think Elena was subtly telling us, she didnt want to say it straight out so she did it in her own way"

"how so?"

"little hints here and there, her obvious hatred for the guy she claimed to have never met, should have been a dead give away, maybe we were just so self absorbed in our own problems that we missed it?"

"you cant blame yourself for this love, if Elena wanted to tell you she would have, its to late to think about what ifs" he told her softly rubbing soothing circles over her shoulder. "you need to concentrate on the right now"

"since when did you become the positive one in this relationship?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and grinned showing his dimples. She had no idea how he managed to look so good all the time, even after being up for hours on end. "so now were in a relationship are we?" he teased her

"i didnt mean it like that, it was a spur of the moment thing, just popped out, i mean i know were not-"

"im messing with you love" he smiled

She slapped him playfully "youre a jerk" she laughed "thankyou"

"for what?"

"just being here with me" she smiled into his chest.

"i wouldnt be anywhere else" he kissed her on the top of her head wrapping his other arm around her.

"Caroline Forbes!"

Caroline jumped out of klaus arms and rose from the table looking toward the entrance "mom?"

XxxxxX

"what in the hell were you thinking caroline? Do you have any idea what it took for me to get here? I had to use the money i had saved for your college fund to get a plane ticket! And i had to take time off work!" caroline sat in a chair in the waiting area as her mom towered over her scolding her like a little kid.

"im sorry mom" she said quietly. Her mother scared the shit out of her especially when she was in her usual police uniform, thankfully for her little trip cross country she had left that at home.

"youre sorry? Is that all you have to say? You ran away with a pregnant girl!"

"i didnt run away mom, running away implies that i never intended to come back" she rolled her eyes "and as for Elena shes not just a pregnant girl! Shes my best friend, we may not have been close for a while but these last couple of days i realised just how much i need those girls in my life"

"im glad you made up sweetie, really i am but this is so out of character for you! And who is that guy? Did he talk you into this stupid idea?"

"what? NO! hes rebekahs brother"

"you looked awfully close to Rebekahs brother" liz snapped sarcastically.

That was the final straw. Caroline had enough "you know what? We ARE close! over the last week he has understood me more than you have in my whole life, You cant MAKE me be the perfect daughter or the perfect doctor, because guess what mom, im NOT perfect! He sees my flaws and he likes me despite the fact that i have a whole lot of baggage, including an absentee gay dad and a controlling mother! I like him and he likes me!" she took a deep breath before continuing. She was on a roll "and while were at it, i will never ever give up my friends again, whether theyre pregnant or not! God they could be drug addicts and i would still stick by them you know why? Because over the years when things got tough i realised that i just needed someone, and they did too and now we have a second chance to be there for one another and nothing and no one is gonna get in the way of that!" caroline finished before storming off.

She felt liberated, she had never spoken to her mom like that, but everything she said was the truth. She took off to go see bonnie with a genuine smile on her face for the first time that day.

XxxxxX

Rebekah sat in the same position she had for the past 7 hours, the tears just kept on coming, they clouded her vision of the beautiful baby boy that lay infront of her, surrounded by a plastic box and wires and tubes leading to almost every part of his body.

She knew she shouldnt be in here, but after shamelessly flirting with Dr. Enzo he reluctantly agreed to let her stay. She had nowhere else to go. She wanted to be alone and knew the first place her family would look for her would be either the motel or the bars around the city.

Her eyes never left the tiny bundle infromt of her, weighing just 1.7 kg he looked far to small to be real. Like a mini doll. She noticed he was like Elena, his small features and olive toned skin, he was perfect.

The image of Elena being took away on that stretcher kept flashing into her mind, the panic she felt, the worry, the guilt. She couldnt see Elena right now or even stefan for that matter. It was her fault, Elena had begged her to go alone when she went to visit Damon but she had practically forced her to stay, being her usual selfish self. She should have listened, then none of this would have ever happened.

XxxxxX

It was late afternoon when Elena eventually woke up, Miranda sitting in the arm chair beside the bed holding onto her daughters hand "hey sweetie" miranda greeted as Elena tried to sit up slightly wincing as the pain shot through her "just lie back down Elena you need rest, how are you feeling?"

Elena sighed as she shifter attempting to get herself comfy "like i fell down a flyte of stairs" she chuckled and her mother shook her head unable to beleive her daughter was making jokes at a time like this "how did you get here? When did you get here?"

"plane, i got here earlier today, youve only been out for a few hours, you dont honestly think when caroline called me that i wouldnt drop everything to be here with you"

Elena smiled but a stray tear slid down her cheek aa she held tighter onto her mothers hand "im sorry i left"

"you have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, i know why you did it, and i understand you had to do it alone, only you werent so alone in the end, were you?" miranda smiled thinking about the group of friends that had sat in the hospital with her daughter all night and all day, waiting to hear the news of if she was okay or not.

"with them around, i dont think i'll ever be alone again mom" elenas voice cracked as a sob escaped her "i decided to keep him mom, we went to the beach yesterday and i had my feet in the pacific ocean" tears fell freely down her face "i couldnt imagine anyone loving him as much as i do, so i was gonna keep him, now hes just... Gone" she cried

Mirandas heart broke for her daughter "what are you talking about?"

"my baby! Hes gone!"

"hes not gone Elena! Hes fine!" her mother tried to reassure her but it only made Elena cry more.

"dont lie to me!" she yelled as she snatched her hand from under her moms "dont lie, not about this!"

"why would i lie? Elena you have to listen to me, your son is fine, my grandson is fine! hes in the ICU but the doctors said that with a little TLC he should recover in no time"

Elena swiped the tears off of her cheeks and gazed at her mom looking for any sign of deception, but when she looked into her eyes all she saw was the truth "really?"

Miranda nodded taking a hold of Elenas hand again "hes got a few machines set up to help him, his lungs are under developed so he needs help to breathe and hes so small he cant feed properly so he has had a tube inserted, hes too fragile to touch at the moment but the doctors think he should recover fairly quickly."

Elena had never felt happier. Her baby was alive. Her son. "can i see him?"

"i asked Dr. Fell earlier and she said it should be fine, but we have to stand behind the glass"

Elena nodded agreeing with the terms eagerly, she just wanted to see him, her baby boy. She found it unbeleivable that she loved this little person so much, this little person she hadnt even met yet. "have you seen him yet?"

Miranda shook her head "no, ive been waiting for you" she smiled "come on lets get you into this wheelchair, and lets go meet the newest member of the Gilbert clan."

XxxxxX

Bonnie and kol had left to go to the motel and pick some of Elenas things up for her, the doctors had told her she would have to stay in hospital for a few days, the baby on the other hand would have to stay in alot longer, the doctors had so much faith in him though that they were already talking about transfering him to mystic falls general in a couple of weeks time.

"its a gorgeous day out" bonnie smiled looking up at the bright blue sky "its a shame its so clouded by all the drama"

"now that everythings out in the open dearest Bonnie everyone can begin to move forward" kol smiled "Caroline finally give her mother what for, and is getting it on with my brother, Elena decided to keep that little gremlin that was growing inside of her" bonnie rolled her eyes "and you bonnie bennett are still as delightful and tempting as ever"

Bonnie leaned in kissing him "your charm just keeps on coming doesnt it?"

"its a trait that flares up in your presence" he replied leaning into kiss her again

She pulled away abruptly and he stared at her confused, realising she needed to give him an explanation she spoke "i like you kol, your nice and although a little arrogant, i find it amusing... but if you havent noticed im a little inexperienced in the guy department"

"im not going to rush you into anything you dont want Bonnie, we'll take things at your speed, just give me a chance" he lifted his hand to rest on her cheek "when we get back to mystic falls im taking you on a proper date" he told her. "not to comic con or anything else geeky, a real date"

"is that so?" she laughed

Kol nodded "only if youll let me?"

"one condition" she told him staring deep into his eyes "kiss me"

Kol grinned "with pleasure"

XxxxxX

Elena rounded the corner sitting in the wheelchair her mother was pushing her in, she was grateful for it, there was no way she could of walked, the pain in her abdomen made her want to scream. "have you decided on a name yet?" Dr. Fell asked as she guided them in the direction of the ICU.

Elena lookes up at her mother and smiled "Grayson" she replied and the look of pure hapiness on her mothers face made her decision all the better.

Her dad was her hero, he was a doctor himself and worked away alot, helping kids in third world countries. she had always been a mommys girl but she was daddys little princess, no matter how old she got. She had a child of her own now so she knew exactly how it felt to feel that strongly about someone else.

This little life that had grew inside of her regardless of how it was created, now meant more to her than anything in the world and she couldnt wait to meet him and spend everyday picking up on all the little quirks of his personality. She knew it would be hard but she was willing to do anything for him.

"its perfect" Dr. Fell commented "Grayson Gilbert, i like it"

"me too" miranda agreed "and im sure your father will love it."

Dr. Fell swiped her key card to open the double doors that led to the ICU, as the doors opened a mop of blonde hair caught Elenas sight. Her breathing hitched, she didnt know what to do. "excuse me! Youre not supposed to be in here!" Dr. Fell told the girl, she turned to them her face bright red and her eyes bulging.

"im sorry" Rebekah replied through her cracked voice "i was just leaving" rebekah put her head down and went to leave, as she walked past Elena she let out a breath she didnt realise she had been holding.

"Rebekah wait!" Elena pleaded. Rebekah turned back to the three women and even though she couldnt see her Elena knew she had stopped "stay with us?"

Rebekah debated with herself silently, she could walk out of here and act as if nothing was wrong or she could stay when her friend needed her. Her mind already made up she walked silently back into the room and stopped at the glass wall, resuming her position and staring at the baby she had been looking at for the past 12 hours.

**i realise its not as long as the other chapters but hopefully you'll forgive me!**

**next chapter should be up in the next day or two.**


End file.
